Un marido infiel
by sofia amaya
Summary: Candy y Terry tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Candy pensaba, Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Terry tenía una aventura, Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más, Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde...adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Iragaschi.**

**la historia no me pertenece le pertenece al autor Reid Michelle. **

**Nota: Hola chicas mientras este de viaje le traere esta adaptación, como no ve no puedo tener acceso a mis borradores porque toda esta en mi pc pero mientras termine esta feliz epoca del año la recompensare con este libro que lei y me gusto. **

* * *

**Argumento**

**Candy y Terry tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Candy pensaba, Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Terry tenía una aventura, Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más, Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde, Si Terry había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?**

**Capitulo 1**

El teléfono empezó a sonar cuando Candy, después de dejar a los mellizos acostados, bajaba las escaleras. Maldijo entre dientes, se colocó sobre la cadera al pequeño Michael y bajó apresuradamente los últimos escalones para descolgar el teléfono del recibidor. Se detuvo paralizada al verse reflejada en el espejo que había sobre la mesita del teléfono. «¡Dios mío, estás hecha un desastre!», se dijo con desconsuelo. El pelo, de un rubio pálido y recogido en un moño medio despeinado, estaba húmedo y le caía sobre la frente. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y la camisa azul claro mojada en varios sitios, allí donde sus tres hijos, a los que acababa de bañar, la habían salpicado. Michael empeoraba el aspecto de su madre todavía más tirando de los botones de su camisa, esforzándose por descubrir uno de sus pechos. Si ya normalmente era un niño inquieto, en aquellos momentos estaba, además, cansado e impaciente.

-No -le dijo Candy con dulzura pero con firmeza, quitándole la mano de la camisa- Espera. Besó su cabecita y descolgó el teléfono, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ante lo que veía en el espejo; -¿Diga? -dijo distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña pausa que hizo la otra persona antes de responder.

-¿Candy? Soy Eliza.

-¡Hola, Eliza!

Candy hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se relajó al escuchar a su amiga, y, al hacerla, se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, había estado muy tensa, lo que hizo que volviera a ponerse tensa de nuevo. Estaba perpleja, últimamente, se había sorprendido muy tensa demasiadas veces.

-¡Michael, por favor! ¡Espera!

El niño gruñó y ella, en broma, le devolvió otro gruñido. En sus ojos verdes se reflejaba todo el amor y la alegría que sentía por su hijo. Era el más exigente de sus hijos y el de peor carácter, pero lo quería tanto como a los gemelos. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo si tenía los mismos ojos azules de su padre?

-¿Todavía no has acostado a esos mocosos? -dijo Eliza con un suspiro.

No se molestaba en ocultar que, para ella, los niños eran un incordio. Aunque era el modelo de mujer triunfadora, no tenía tiempo para los niños. Era alta y pelirroja, y su vida transcurría en un nivel muy diferente al de Candy. Eliza era la sofisticada mujer de mundo, mientras que Candy era la abnegada ama de casa y madre de familia.

Pero era la mejor amiga de Candy. En realidad, era la única amiga que Candy había conservado desde los tiempos del instituto. La única que vivía en Londres, como Terry y ella. Las demás, por lo que ella sabía, seguían viviendo en América.

-Dos ya están en la cama y uno está a punto -dijo Candy-. Michael tiene hambre y está impaciente.

-¿Y Terry? ¿Todavía no ha llegado?

Candy detectó el tono de desaprobación de su amiga y sonrió. A Eliza no le gustaba Terry. Saltaban chispas entre ellos cada vez que se veían

-No –respondió Candy, y añadió con cierta tristeza-: así que puedes meterte con él cuanto quieras, que no te va a oír.

En realidad, era una vieja broma entre las dos amigas.

Candy nunca se había molestado porque Eliza le manifestara su opinión acerca de Terry. Siempre había permitido que le dijera a ella lo que no se atrevía a decirle a Terry a la cara. Pero, aquella vez, un extraño silencio siguió su comentario.

-¿Ocurre algo? -'le preguntó a Eliza.

-Maldita sea -dijo Eliza entre dientes- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Escúchame, Candy. No me siento muy mal por hacer esto, pero tienes derecho a ...

Justo en aquel momento, un diablillo en pijama apareció en lo alto de la escalera y la bajó a toda velocidad, convertido en piloto de caza y disparando la ametralladora de su avión.

-Necesitamos agua -informó el piloto a su madre, desapareciendo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

-Mira ... -dijo Eliza con impaciencia-, ya veo que estás ocupada. Te llamo después ... o mañana. Yo ...

-¡No! -intervino Candy de repente- ¡No cuelgues! Estaba distraída, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que lo que Eliza quería decirle era importante. -Espera un momento que voy a ocuparme de estos mocitos. Dejó el auricular sobre la mesa y fue a buscar a su hijo mayor.

Candy no era alta, pero era esbelta y tenía una bonita figura. Sorprendentemente bonita, teniendo en cuenta que había dado a luz a tres niños. Sin embargo, no era del todo extraño porque, siempre que encontraba tiempo, acudía al gimnasio local, donde nadaba, hacía aerobic y jugaba al bádminton.

-¡Te pillé con las manos en la masa! dijo sorprendiendo a su hijo con la mano en la lata de las galletas. Lo miró con severidad y el niño se puso colorado- Está bien, pero llévale una a Kate. Y no quiero ver ni una miga en la cama -dijo viéndolo salir corriendo, con una sonrisa triunfal, por si su madre cambiaba de opinión.

-¡A que estás casada con un sinvergüenza! -exclamó Eliza-. ¡Maldita sea, Candy, te está tomando el pelo! ¡No está trabajando, está saliendo con otra mujer! Aquellas palabras golpearon a Candy como un látigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta noche? -se oyó decir, sintiéndose como una estúpida.

-No, no esta noche en particular -respondió Candy con pesar- Algunas noches, no sé si muchas o pocas. Lo único que sé es que tiene una aventura. ¡Y todo Londres lo sabe menos tú! Se hizo el silencio. A Candy se le heló el aire en los pulmones, fue como si le clavaran alfileres en el pecho.

-Perdóname Candy... -dijo Eliza con voz grave, tratando de hablar con suavidad- No creas que me gusta esto, no importa que ...

Candy iba a decir qué poco le gustaba Terry y cuánto le gustaría vedo caer, pero se contuvo. No era ningún secreto que no se gustaban mutuamente, y que sólo se soportaban por Candy.

- Y no creas que te digo esto sin estar segura -añadió-. Los han visto en varios lugares. En algún restaurante... ya sabes, demasiada intimidad para que se tratara de una reunión de negocios. Pero lo peor es que los he visto con mis propios ojos. Mi último novio vive en el mismo bloque que Susana, los he visto salir y entrar muchas veces...

Candy había dejado de escuchar. No dejaba de recordar ciertas cosas, indicios que convertían lo que Eliza decía en algo demasiado probable para que pudiera tomárselo como si fuera una simple habladuría. Detalles en los que debía haber reparado hacía semanas. Pero había estado demasiado ocupada, demasiado absorta en sus propios asuntos para darse cuenta. Nunca había desconfiado del hombre cuyo amor por ella y por sus hijos no había puesto en duda jamás. En aquellos momentos, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. El frecuente mal humor de Terry, su irritación con ella y con los niños, las numerosas veces que se había quedado en su estudio en lugar de subir a acostarse con ella.

Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Cerró los ojos y recordó que, otras veces anteriores, Tery había querido hacer el amor y ella le había respondido que estaba demasiado cansada. Pero ella creía que habían solucionado aquel problema. Pensaba que, desde hacía un par de semanas, desde que Michael dormía sin despertarse en toda la noche y ella estaba más descansada, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sólo habían pasado unas noches desde que hicieran el amor con tanta ternura que Terry se había estremecido entre sus brazos al despertar.

¡Dios... !

-Candy...

¡No! ¡Ya no podía seguir escuchando a su amiga!

-Tengo que colgar -dijo con voz grave-, tengo que dar de comer a Michael.

En aquel momento, recordó algo mucho más doloroso que el mal humor de Terry. Recordó el delicado aroma de un caro perfume de mujer que una mañana descubrió en una de las camisas de su marido al recogerla para echarla a la lavadora. Estaba impregnado en el algodón de la camisa. En el cuello, en los hombros, en la pechera. El mismo delicado aroma que Candy había detectado sin reconocerlo desde hacía algunas noches, cada vez que su marido volvía a casa tarde y la saludaba con un beso. En su mejilla, en el cuello, en el pelo...

¡Qué estúpida había sido!

-No, Candy, por favor, espera...

Colgó bruscamente y el auricular se le cayó de las manos, golpeó sonoramente sobre sus piernas y sobre el suelo y quedó a los pies de la' escalera. Imaginaba a Terry. Lo imaginaba con otra mujer, teniendo una aventura, haciendo el amor, ahogándose en suspiros... Le dieron náuseas y se cubrió la boca con una mano, apretando el puño contra sus fríos y temblorosos labios. El teléfono sonó otra vez. Un llanto cansado que provenía de la cocina se mezcló con el sonido del teléfono. Se puso de pie. Poseída de una extraña calma, levantó el auricular y lo volvió a colgar. Luego, con la misma calma, que no era más que una manifestación del profundo choque que acababa de sufrir, lo agarró, lo dejó descolgado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Nada más terminar su cena, Michael se durmió. Se tumbó boca abajo, hecho un ovillo, abrazado a un osito de peluche. Candy se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, aunque sin verlo realmente, sin ver nada en absoluto. Se le había quedado la mente en blanco.

Echó un vistazo a las habitaciones de los mellizos. Sammy estaba dormido, con las sábanas arrugadas a los pies de la cama, como siempre, y los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada. Se acercó, le dio un beso y lo tapó. De sus hijos, Sam era el que más se parecía a su padre, moreno y con una barbilla prominente, señal de su carácter decidido, como el de su padre. Era alto y fuerte, igual que Terry a la misma edad, tal y como había visto fotos del álbum de su suegra. Luego, fue a ver a su hija. Kate era muy diferente a su hermano mellizo. Al entrar por la mañana en su habitación, se la encontraba siempre en la misma posición en que se había dormido. Kate tenía el pelo sedoso y rubio, esparcido sobre la almohada. Era el ojito derecho de Terry, que no ocultaba su adoración por su princesa de ojos azules. Y la pequeña lo sabía y explotaba la situación al máximo. ¿Cómo podía Daniel hacer algo que le pudiera doler a su hija? ¿Cómo podía hacer algo que pudiera rebajarlo a ojos de su hijo mayor? ¿Podía ponerlo todo en peligro sólo por el sexo? ¿Sexo? Le dieron escalofríos. Tal vez era algo más que sexo, tal vez era amor, un amor verdadero. La clase de amor por la que un hombre lo traiciona todo. Pero, tal vez, fuera todo mentira. Una mentira sucia y estúpida, y ella estaba cometiendo con él la mayor de las indignidades con tan sólo suponerlo capaz de algo así. Pero recordó el perfume, y las muchas noches que había pasado fuera, echándole las culpas al contrato de Harvey's.

¡Maldito contrato!

Se tambaleó y salió de la habitación de Kate para dirigirse a su cuarto, donde, la semana anterior, se habían encontrado de nuevo y habían hecho el amor de una manera muy tierna por primera vez en muchos meses. La semana anterior. ¿Qué había pasado la semana anterior para que él volviera a ella de nuevo? Que ella había hecho un esfuerzo, eso es lo que había ocurrido. Ella había estado muy preocupada por cómo iba su matrimonio y había hecho un esfuerzo. Había dejado a los niños con su madre y había cocinado el plato favorito de Terry. Se había puesto un vestido de seda negro y habían cenado con velas.

Sin embargo, recordó la tensión del rostro de Terry al estar desnudos en la cama, una tensión que él achacaba a menudo al estrés, y sintió un escalofrío. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de estar. Se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que en su estúpida ceguera no había visto hasta entonces. La fuerza con que la había agarrado por los hombros, en un intento desesperado, pero evidente de guardar distancias. La triste mirada de sus ojos azules mientras observaba su boca. El suspiro con que había recibido su confesión: «Te quiero, Terry», le había dicho, «siento mucho que haya sido muy difícil vivir conmigo».

Terry había cerrado los ojos y. tragado saliva, frunciendo los labios y apretando los puños sobre sus hombros hasta que ella sintió dolor. Luego, la había estrechado entre sus brazos y había hundido el rostro en su cuello, pero no había dicho una palabra, ni una sola palabra; Ni una disculpa, ni una declaración de amor, nada.

Pero habían hecho el amor con mucha ternura, recordaba con un dolor que recorría todo su ser. Fuera cual fuese su relación con la otra mujer, todavía lo deseaba con pasión, con una pasión que no podría sentir por ningún otro hombre.

¿O tal vez sí? ¿Qué sabía ella de los hombres? Había conocido a Terry con diecisiete años. Había sido su primer amante, su único amante. Ella no sabía nada de los hombres. Y, por lo visto, nada de su marido.

Vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de mármol y lo miró fijamente. Estaba pálida y tenía un rictus de tensión en los labios, pero, por lo demás, su aspecto era el normal. Ni sangre ni cicatrices. La misma Candice Grandchester. de siempre. Veinticuatro años, madre y esposa, por ese orden. Sonrió amargamente. Aquella era una verdad a la que nunca se había atrevido a enfrentarse.

«Lo querías», se dijo, «y lo conseguiste, en el corto espacio de seis meses. No está mal para una ingenua muchacha de diecisiete años». Pero Terry tenía veinticuatro años, pensó con cinismo, y la suficiente experiencia como para dejarse atrapar por el truco más viejo del mundo.

Pero, entonces, el cinismo la abandonó. No había sido ningún truco, no tenía derecho a denigrarse a sí misma llamando truco a algo que en absoluto lo fue. Tenía diecisiete años cuando conoció a Daniel, y era muy inocente. Era la primera vez que iba a una discoteca, acompañada de un grupo de amigas que se rieron de su miedo a que les preguntaran la edad y no les dejaran pasar.

-¡Oh, vamos! -le dijeron- Si te preguntan cuántos años tienes, miénteles, como hacemos nosotras.

Fue consciente de la presencia de Terry desde el momento de entrar. Era fuerte, delgado y moreno, y muy atractivo, tanto como una estrella de cine. Sus amigas también advirtieron su presencia, y se rieron tontamente al comprobar que no ocultaba su interés por ellas. Pero, en realidad, era a Candy a quien estaba mirando. Candy, con su pelo largo, rubio y ondulado, que le caía hasta los hombros y enmarcaba su preciosa cara.

Su amiga Julie la había maquillado y le había prestado una de sus minifaldas ajustadas y un pequeño top que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo cada vez que giraba al ritmo de la música. Si sus padres la hubieran visto así vestida, se habrían muerto del susto. Pero estaba pasando el fin de semana en casa de Julie, mientras sus padres se habían ido a visitar a unos parientes, así que no podían ver cómo su única hija pasaba el tiempo mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Y fue a Cany a quien Terry se acercó cuando pusieron una canción lenta. Le dio un toquecito en el hombro para que se volviera y sonrió, con gracia y confianza en sí mismo. Consciente de la envidia de las otras chicas, dejó que la tomara entre sus brazos sin una palabra de protesta. Candy todavía podía recordar aquel hormigueo al sentir su tacto, su proximidad, su suave pero firme masculinidad.

Bailaron durante mucho rato antes de que él hablara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Candy le respondió ella con timidez.

- Candice Andrew pero mide Candy.

- Candice Andrew -dijo Terry con un murmullo-. Terruce Grandchester pero dime Terry.

Cuando estaba absorbiendo todavía las dulces resonancias de su voz suavemente modulada, Terry le puso la mano bajo el top y ella se estremeció al sentir su tacto sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda, Terry la atrajo hacia sí, pero no hizo ningún Intento de besarla, tampoco le dijo que saliera del local con ella y dejara a sus amigas. Tan sólo le pidió el número de teléfono y prometió llamarla muy pronto.

Candy pasó la semana siguiente pegada al teléfono, esperando con impaciencia su llamada.

En su primera cita, la llevó en coche. Un Ford rojo.

-Es el coche de la empresa -le dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a comprender bien.

Amablemente, pero con una intensidad que le hacía contener el aliento, Terry le dio confianza para que le hablara de sí misma. De su familia, de sus amigos, de sus gustos. De su ambición de estudiar Arte para dedicarse a la publicidad. Al decirle aquello, Terry frunció el ceño y le preguntó su edad. Incapaz de mentir, Candy se sonrojó y le dijo la verdad. Terry frunció el ceño todavía más y ella se mordió el labio porque sabía que lo había echado todo a perder.

Terry la llevó de vuelta a casa y se despidió con un escueto «Buenas noches». Candy se quedó destrozada. Durante muchos días, apenas comió y no pudo dormir. Estaba a punto de tener un problema serio de salud cuando Terry la llamó una semana más tarde.

La invitó al cine. Candy se sentó a su lado en la oscuridad y no dejó de mirar la pantalla, pero no vio nada, sólo podía concentrar su atención en la proximidad de Terry, en el sutil aroma de su colonia, en su rodilla a unos centímetros de la suya, en el tacto de sus hombros, que se rozaban.

Con la boca reseca, tensa y con temor a hacer cualquier movimiento por no echarlo todo a perder una segunda vez, no pudo evitar un gritito cuando él le agarró la mano. Con expresión seria entrelazó sus dedos.

-Tranquila -murmuró-. No voy a morderte.

El problema era que ella estaba deseando que la mordiera. Incluso entonces, ingenua como era, sin saber cómo debía comportarse con un hombre, lo deseaba con una desesperación que debía ser patente en su rostro. Terry murmuró algo y apretó su mano entre la suya mientras volvía a concentrarse en la película. Aquella noche la besó con tal deseo que Candy sintió cierto temor antes de que la dejara marchar.

En su siguiente salida, la llevó a un restaurante muy tranquilo y no dejó de mirarla durante la cena, mientras le contaba cosas acerca de sí mismo. Acerca de su trabajo como vendedor en una gran empresa de ordenadores que le obligaba a viajar por todo el país. Acerca de su ambición de tener su propia empresa, de cómo ahorraba todas sus comisiones para poder hacerlo algún día. Hablaba con tal calma y suavidad que Candy tenía que inclinarse hacia delante para no perderse palabra de lo que decía. No dejaba de mirarla, no para observarla, sino para absorberla.

Cuando la llevó a casa, Candy estaba en peligro de explotar por la tensión sexual acumulada. Sin embargo, se limitaron a darse un beso. Lo mismo sucedió otra media docena de veces, hasta que un día, inevitablemente, en vez de llevarla al cine la llevó a su apartamento.

Después de aquel día, apenas iban a otros lugares.

Estar solos y hacer el amor se convirtió en lo más importante de sus vidas. Terry se convirtió en lo más importante, por encima de sus notas, de sus ambiciones, de la opinión de sus padres, que no paraban de manifestarle su desaprobación sin menoscabar lo que sentía hacia Terry.

Tres meses más tarde, y después de que Terry estuviera fuera dos semanas, ella le estaba esperando en el apartamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Terry.

Sólo en el momento de recordarlo, siete años más tarde, se daba cuenta de que no le había gustado encontrarla allí. Tenía el rostro serio y cansado, igual, pensaba Terry sentada en el cuarto de estar de su casa, que en los últimos meses.

- Tenía que verte -le dijo, agarrándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo al interior del apartamento. Inevitablemente, hicieron el amor, luego ella hizo café y lo bebieron en silencio.

Terry que sólo llevaba un albornoz, se sentó en su viejo sillón de orejas y ella se hizo un ovillo a sus pies, y se abrazó a sus rodillas. Entonces, le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Terry no se movió ni dijo nada y ella no lo miró. Daniel le acarició el pelo y ella apoyó la cabeza en la pierna.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Terry dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Agarró a Candy y la sentó en su regazo. Ella encogió las piernas, como una niña, como Kate cuando se sentaba en brazos de su padre para buscar consuelo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente -dijo Candy, asiéndose a él, asiéndose al eje sobre el que giraba su vida- Me retrasé en el período y compré una de esas pruebas que venden en la farmacia. Ha dado positiva. ¿Crees que puede ser incorrecta? ¿Voy al médico antes de que decidamos algo?

-No -dijo Terry-. Así que estás embarazada. Me pregunto cómo ha ocurrido _añadió pensativamente.

Candy se rió nerviosamente.

-Es culpa tuya -le dijo- Eres tú el que tiene que tomar precauciones.

-Y eso he hecho -replicó él- Bueno, al menos tenemos tiempo de casamos antes de que toda la ciudad se entere de por qué lo hacemos.

Y aquello fue todo. La decisión estaba tomada. Terry se ocupó de todo, evitando que ella sufriera cualquier pregunta indiscreta, cualquier inconveniente, ayudándola a soportar la decepción que suponía para sus padres.

Una vez más, fue siete años más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras: «Al menos tenemos tiempo de casamos antes de que toda la ciudad se entere de por qué lo hacemos». Y, por primera vez, pensó que, tal vez, en otras circunstancias, Terry no se habría casado.

Ella lo había atrapado. Con su juventud, su inocencia, con su confianza infantil y su ciega adoración.

Terry se había casado con ella porque creía que era lo que tenía que hacer. El amor no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. El sonido de una llave en la puerta principal la devolvió al presente. Se dio la vuelta. Sentía una extraña calma, un extraño alivio. Miró al reloj de pared. Eran las ocho y media.

Terry no iba a volver a casa hasta varias horas después. Tenía una cena de negocios, le había dicho.

Qué burla le pareció aquella excusa, se dijo sonriendo amargamente y acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de estar.

Terry le daba la espalda. Candy se dio cuenta de la tensión de los músculos del cuello y de la rigidez de su espalda bajo la tela de su abrigo negro.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y sonrió. Rachel observó su rostro cansado, pálido. Terry miró al teléfono descolgado. Se acercó, dejó la cartera de cuero en el suelo, y levantó el auricular. La mano le temblaba ligeramente al dejarlo en su lugar.

Eliza debía haberlo llamado. Debía haber sentido pánico al ver que ella se negaba a contestar al teléfono y lo había llamado para decirle lo que había hecho. Le habría gustado oír aquella conversación, pensaba Terry. La acusación, la defensa, la confesión y el veredicto.

Terry la miró, y ella dejó que la observara durante unos instantes. Luego, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y volvió al cuarto de estar. Era culpable. Lo llevaba escrito en su aspecto. Culpable sin atenuantes.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Bueno chicas esta aqui este primer capitulo espero la este pasando de maravilla con su familia en esta navidad con su familia.

Le deseo una felices fiesta

Sofia Amaya


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Iragaschi.**

**la historia no me pertenece le pertenece al autor Reid Michelle.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Terry, se reuniera con ella en el cuarto de estar. Necesitaba algún tiempo para prepararse para lo que iba a ocurrir. Candy lo esperaba sentada, pacientemente.

Curiosamente, estaba muy tranquila. Su corazón latía a un ritmo normal y tenía las manos apoyadas relajadamente sobre el regazo.

Terry entró. Se había quitado el abrigo y la chaqueta, y se había desanudado la corbata y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa. No miró a Candy y se dirigió al mueble bar para servirse un whisky.

-¿Quieres uno? -le preguntó a Candy.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Terry no repitió la pregunta, tampoco la miró. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky y se sentó en el sofá, frente a Candy.

Dio un largo trago.

-Tienes una amiga muy fiel -dijo.

«Y un marido infiel», pensó Candy.

Terry cerró los ojos. No la había mirado desde que entrara en la habitación. Estiró las piernas y tomó el vaso con ambas manos. Candy se fijó en sus dedos: largos, fuertes y con las uñas perfectamente cortadas.

Era un hombre fuerte y alto, y siempre aseado. Buenos zapatos, trajes elegantes, camisas a medida y corbatas de seda. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero su semblante, que reflejaba tensión, seguía siendo atractivo. Sus rasgos eran bien formados y suaves, tenía la nariz recta y la boca delgada, en un gesto de determinación. Iba a cumplir treinta y dos años y siempre había sido muy masculino, aunque, con el paso de los años, habían ido aflorando otras facetas de su carácter.

Había adquirido una fuerza interior, que, tal vez, suele aparecer siempre con la madurez, y una nueva confianza y conciencia de la propia valía. Su rostro reflejaba su personalidad, es decir, la de un hombre acostumbrado a ejercer el poder y con la capacidad de superar eficazmente las dificultades. En su compañía, se tenía la sensación de estar ante un hombre especial.

Otro rasgo eminente de su personalidad, pensaba Candy, era su dominio de sí mismo. Terry siempre había poseído una gran capacidad para controlar sus emociones, raramente perdía los nervios, raramente se irritaba cuando las cosas no marchaban como él quería. Ante los problemas, tenía la rara habilidad de olvidar los aspectos negativos y extraer lo más positivo de la situación. Aquél era el rasgo más sobresaliente de Terruce Grandchester, presidente de Master Holdings, una organización que, en pocos años, había crecido de un modo extraordinario. Compraba pequeñas empresas que no marchaban bien y las reconvertía en filiales de la suya, logrando que obtuvieran grandes beneficios.

Y lo había hecho todo con sus propios medios. Manteniendo un delicado equilibrio entre el éxito y el desastre, aunque sin llegar a poner en peligro el bienestar de su familia, había construido un pequeño imperio. Por el contrario, la había rodeado de lujo, tanto como podía desear.

-Y ahora, ¿qué? -preguntó de repente, levantando los párpados y revelando la belleza de sus ojos azules y profundos.

Así que no iba a tratar de negar nada, se dijo Candy.

Deseaba encontrar algo que decir, pero no sabía qué. -Dímelo tú -dijo, todavía con aquella tranquilidad asombrosa.

Eliza debía haberle dicho que temía que cometiera colgarse de una lámpara. Qué melodramático, qué novelesco. Pobre Eliza, pensaba Candy con simpatía, qué mal tenía que haberlo pasado.

-Es una zorra -gruñó Terry.

La idea que tenía de Eliza, obviamente, no se parecía a la de Candy. Se inclinó hacia delante apretando el vaso de whisky entre las manos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y le temblaba un músculo de la mandíbula. Apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y no apartaba la vista de la alfombra.

-Si no hubiera metido las narices, podrías haberte ahorrado todo esto. ¡Ya había terminado! -espetó-. ¡Si supiera cerrar la boca, se habría dado cuenta de que todo había terminado! Esa zorra me la tenía jurada. Ha estado esperando a que cayera para hincarme el diente. Pero nunca pensé que caería tan bajo como para hacerlo a través de ti.

Era cierto, pensaba Candy. Maldita Eliza, ¿por qué se había metido donde no la llamaban?

-¡Di algo, por Dios! -gruñó Terry.

Candy parpadeó, porque Terry nunca le había levantado la voz, y se dio cuenta de que, desde que Terry había entrado, tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero sin verlo. Sólo se fijó verdaderamente en él en aquellos instantes, como si necesitara que sucediera algo para darse plena cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque, en realidad, no deseara que sucediera por temor a echarse a llorar y derrumbarse. «Así debe sentirse uno», se decía, «cuando muere un ser querido». –

Quiero el divorcio -dijo.

Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y se sorprendió tanto de oírlo como el propio Terry.

-Tú puedes marcharte, yo me quedaré con la casa y los niños. No creo que tengas dificultades para mantenemos -añadió y se encogió de hombros.

No cabía en sí de asombro ante su propia tranquilidad, cuando lo normal era gritarle como una esposa ofendida.

-¡No seas estúpida! -gruñó Terry-. Eso no es posible y tú lo sabes.

-No grites, vas a despertar a los niños.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Terry se puso en pie y dejó el vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea con un sonoro golpe y derramando el líquido sobre el mármol de la repisa. Terry miró a Candy con furia, pero no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada. Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mira... -dijo al cabo de unos instantes, tratando de recobrar la calma- No era lo que tú crees, lo que esa zorra te ha hecho creer. Sucedió sólo... por casualidad... y se acabó casi antes de empezar -dijo haciendo un seco ademán.

«Pobre Susana», pensó Candy, «guillotinada de un plumazo».

-Tenía mucha presión en el trabajo. La compra de Harvey's ha sido muy arriesgada y amenazaba todo lo que he conseguido -prosiguió Terryl, y tomó el vaso de whisky y dio un largo trago-. He tenido que trabajar día y noche. Tú has tenido que ocuparte de Michael y he pasado más tiempo con ella que contigo. Luego, los mellizos tuvieron sarampión y no quisiste que con" tratáramos a una enfermera. Estabas agotada, casi enferma, y yo estaba preocupado por ti, por los mellizos, por Michael, que no dormía más de media hora seguida, y con más dificultades que nunca en la empresa. Creí que lo mejor para ti era que no te preocupara contándote mis problemas en la oficina...

Terry hablaba de los meses anteriores. Un periodo en que Candy pensó que todo lo que podía ir mal había ido mal. Pero no se le había ocurrido añadir a su lista de problemas que su marido la engañaba con otra mujer.

-Candy... -dijo Terry con voz grave- no era mi intención. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Pero ella estaba allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien, y tú no estabas, y yo...

-¡Cállate! -exclamó Candy.

Le dieron náuseas y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no. vomitar sobre su preciosa y carísima alfombra. Se levantó, Terry hizo intención de ayudarla y ella le dirigió una mirada hostil. Fue dando tumbos hasta el mueble bar y, con manos temblorosas, se sirvió whisky. Era una bebida que detestaba, pero, en aquellos momentos, sentía la angustiosa necesidad de beber algo fuerte. Terry seguía de pie. La miró con desconsuelo al velar beberse el whisky de un trago y cerrar los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Candy trataba de mantener la calma, pero la tormenta se había desencadenado. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por un mar de emociones violentas. Le palpitaba el corazón y trató de respirar profundamente, pero tenía la sensación de tener los pulmones encharcados. Tenía paralizados los músculos del estómago, su cerebro, al contrario, estaba sumido en un torbellino de angustia y dolor.

-¡Se ha acabado, Candy! -dijo Terry con una voz grave que ella nunca le había oído-. ¡Por Dios, Candy, se ha acabado!

-¿Cuándo se acabó? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Cuándo te permitiste el lujo de volver a hacer el amor conmigo? Pobre Susana.

El whisky comenzaba hacer el efecto deseado.

-¿Me pregunto a quién de las dos tomas por imbécil? Terry sacudió la cabeza negándose a aceptar la lucha.

-Simplemente, ocurrió -dijo tristemente, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo echar marcha atrás, aunque sea lo que más deseo. Por si te sirve de algo, te diré que me avergüenzo de mí mismo. Pero, y te lo juro por Dios, te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder de nuevo.

-Hasta la próxima vez -dijo Terry y fue a salir de la habitación antes de que los sentimientos sombríos que se agolpaban en su interior estallaran con amargura.

-¡No!-exclamó Terry, agarrándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí-.¡Tenemos que arreglado! Por favor, sé que te he hecho daño pero necesitamos...

-¿Cuántas veces? -le espetó Candy, perdiendo el control- ¿Cuántas veces has venido oliendo a su perfume? ¿Cuántas veces me has hecho el amor por obligación después de haberte acostado con ella?

-¡No, no, no! -dijo agarrándola por ambos brazos mientras ella trataba de liberarse- ¡No, Candy! ¡Nunca! ¡No he dejado que llegara tan lejos! Se puso pálido ante la mueca de incredulidad de Candy. -¡Te quiero Candy! -dijo con voz grave- ¡Te quiero!

Por alguna razón, aquella declaración desesperada la enervó y, llevada por la violencia, le dio una bofetada.

Terry se quedó de piedra.

Candy se apartó de él. Nadie que la conociera la habría creído capaz de sentir tanto odio como revelaban sus ojos. Terry estaba atónito, tratando de digerir el horror que contenía aquella mirada.

Sin decir nada más, Candy dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Terry y luego, se dirigió a la habitación de Michael.

El niño ni se movió cuando entró. Candy se acercó se inclinó sobre la cuna y se quedó mirando a su hijo preguntándose si el intolerable dolor que sentía en su interior la haría enfermar.

Luego, el dique que contenía sus emociones se rompió y con un sollozo cayó sobre la cama que sería Michael cuando creciera. Se arropó con la manta y ahogó su llanto en la almohada, para que nadie la oyera.

La mañana comenzó con el gorjeo de Michael, que, completamente despierto, pataleaba alegremente en su cuna. Candy tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de por qué estaba durmiendo en aquella habitación.

Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al recordar la noche anterior, pero, a los pocos instantes, experimentó una gran calma, se sentía vacía, hueca. Se levantó y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Tenía aún el pelo recogido con una goma. Se la quitó y sacudió la melena. Tenía un aspecto desastroso y se sentía muy mal. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse las zapatillas de deporte para dormir. Se sentó en la cama y se las quitó. En aquel momento, el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia y dio un gritito de alegría.

Candy se inclinó sobre la cuna. La sonrisa de su hijo fue como un bálsamo para su triste corazón. Por unos instantes, se sumergió en la alegría que suponía disfrutar de su hijo. Le dio unos golpecitos en el vientre y murmuró las cosas que las madres suelen decirles a sus hijos, y que sólo ellas y sus hijos entienden.

Aquello le pertenecía, se dijo. No importaba qué cosas querría arrebatarle o concederle la vida, jamás podría quitarle el amor de sus hijos. «Esto», se dijo, «es sólo mío».

Michael estaba empapado. Candy le quitó el pañal antes de sacarlo de la cuna. Michael siempre estaba alegre por las mañanas. No dejó de gorjear y moverse cuando lo llevó al baño, para limpiarlo y refrescarlo. Lo sacó, lo envolvió en una toalla y volvió a su habitación para vestirlo. Normalmente, lo habría llevado a la cocina para darle el desayuno sin siquiera vestirlo y sin vestirse ella. Normalmente, lo hacía cuando los niños se habían ido al colegio y su marido a trabajar, pero no podía despertar a los mellizos con aquel aspecto. Le preguntarían por qué tenía una pinta tan desastrosa sin el menor rubor.

Hizo acopio de valor y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que Terry sólo estaría medio dormido. Entró sin hacer ruido y miró hacia la cama, sumida en la penumbra del amanecer. No estaba allí. Oyó ruido en el baño y Terry apareció al cabo de un instante. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones grises. En cuanto la vio, se detuvo bruscamente.

Desde que lo conocía, Candy nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su presencia. Era consciente de su desamparado aspecto: de sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, de la palidez de su semblante y de sus cabellos enredados.

También estaba alerta ante él. Observaba lo alto que era, la fortaleza de su cuerpo. Y sus músculos esbeltos . El ancho pecho, las caderas estrechas y las piernas largas y poderosas...

Tragó saliva y levantó la vista. Cruzaron una mirada. Tampoco él tenía buen aspecto. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido mucho. Debía haber estado pensando, tratando de encontrar una solución, la salida a una situación imposible. Era una de sus virtudes convertir los fracasos en éxitos. Era la causa principal de su prosperidad.

Acababa de afeitarse, su barbilla parecía limpia y suave .. Rachel absorbió el familiar aroma de su loción de afeitar y se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos respondían. La atracción sexual no conocía límites, reconoció amargamente. Incluso en aquellos instantes, sin dejar de odiarlo y despreciarlo, sabía que era el hombre al que había amado ciegamente durante muchos años.

Se acercó a la cama, apoyó la rodilla en el colchón y dejó a Michael sobre la colcha. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Terry no había dormido en aquella cama, la única evidencia de que la había utilizado era la huella de su cuerpo sobre el edredón de color melocotón. Michael se puso a patalear, tratando de captar la atención de su padre, que, sin embargo, no apartaba los ojos de Candy. El niño gritó con frustración y se puso colorado del esfuerzo de tratar de sentarse sobre la cama. Candy sonrió al ver sus dificultades y le tendió una mano, que el niño usó para equilibrarse.

Terry se acercó al otro lado de la cama e, inconscientemente, estiró el brazo para ayudar a Michael. -¡Pa! -dijo el bebé triunfalmente, librándose de ambas manos para prestar toda su atención a la colcha.

Candy mantuvo la vista fija en su hijo, dándose cuenta de que Terry no apartaba los ojos de ella.

-Candy, por favor, mírame -dijo Terry con una súplica que conmovió las entrañas de Candy.

–No -dijo ella con un susurro, tratando de mantener la calma.

Terry profirió un suspiro. Levantó a su hijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo volvió a dejar sobre la cama.

Candy fue a levantarse, pero Daniel fue más rápido que ella. La agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que pudo estrechada entre sus brazos.

A Candy le dieron ganas de sumergirse en el calor que Terry le ofrecía. Se puso tensa y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no llorar.

-No llores -le dijo Terry .

Era lo peor que podía haber dicho, porque, al ver el gesto de ternura de Terry, Candy comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro. Terry la estrechó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza entre sus cabellos.

-Lo siento -dijo una y otra vez- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Pero no era bastante.

No podía ser bastante. Terry había acabado con todo. El amor, la fe, la confianza, el respeto, todo se había desvanecido, y las disculpas no iban a devolvérselo.

-Estoy bien -murmuró Candy, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por recobrar la calma y apartarse de él.

Pero Terry la estrechó con fuerza.

-Sé que te he hecho mucho daño -dijo, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. Candy podía sentir la tensión de su pecho, el ritmo errático de su corazón- Pero no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada mientras ... Lo tenemos todo para ser felices si nos das otra oportunidad. No lo tires todo por la borda sólo porque he cometido un error estúpido.

¡No puedes tirarlo todo por la borda!

-No he sido yo quien lo he hecho -replicó Candy. Aquella vez, Terry dejó que se separara de él. Tenía una mirada triste y desolada. Candy, buscando algo que ponerse, fue del armario a la cómoda y vuelta al armario, sin saber realmente lo que estaba eligiendo.

Había pasado muchos años comprendiendo sus ambiciones, teniendo una fe ciega en él. Muchos años aguardándole en casa, esperando sus caricias como un perro o un gato, como una mascota, mientras él alimentaba en casa sus necesidades básicas: comida, bebida y un paseo de vez en cuando, y ella lo había aceptado con alegría.

«¡Qué criatura más patética eres!». Se dijo.

Michael dejó escapar un chillido. Los dos dieron un respingo. El niño, aburrido de jugar solo, reclamaba su desayuno.

Candy se quedó inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, con la ropa en las manos, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Vestirse o atender a Michael. Era una elección muy sencilla, pero no parecía en condiciones de tomarla.

Fue Terry quien finalmente levantó al niño. -Yo me ocupo de él. Vístete tranquilamente, todavía es temprano -dijo y se marchó por la puerta.

Candy suspiró, sintiendo que la tensión de la habitación se relajaba.

El desayuno fue horrible. Candy veía una provocación en cada gesto. En Kate porque comía demasiado, en Sam porque se comió los cereales con muy poca leche, ella llenó demasiado la cafetera y su café estaba demasiado amargo.

Al final, se enfadó consigo misma por reaccionar contra todo, frustrada por no saber lidiar :con su propia desgracia. La emprendió con Sam porque Se había dejado el ordenador encendido la noche anterior, con todos los juegos esparcidos sobre la alfombra. Cuando terminó de reñirlo, el pobre niño estaba pálido : rígido, Kate sorprendida, Michael callado y Terry... Terry simplemente estaba sombrío.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Los niños se mostraron visiblemente aliviados cuando su padre los mandó a recoger sus cosas para irse al colegio.

-¡No tenías por qué tratar así a Sam! -le espetó Terry en cuanto Sam y Kate no podían oído- ¡Sabes muy bien que normalmente es muy ordenado! Vas a convertirlos en un manojo de nervios si no pones más cuidado. Son unos chicos estupendos y se comportan muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡No vaya dejar que la tomes con ellos porque estés enfadada conmigo!

Candy se dio la vuelta hecha una furia.

-¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo se comportan? -le dijo, viendo con gran satisfacción que se ponía tieso como un clavo- Los ves durante el desayuno, ¡pero sólo cuando dejas de leer tu precioso Financial Times! ¡La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera te acuerdas de que tienes tres hijos! Lo ... los quieres como quieres ... a esa pintura de Lowry que compraste, eso cuando piensas en ellos. ¡Así que no me digas cómo tengo que educar a mis hijos cuando como padre eres un completo inútil!

¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntó dando un paso atrás mientras Terry se ponía en pie y se acercaba a ella.

-Me puedes acusar de muchas cosas, Candy -dijo Terry entre dientes- Y, probablemente, la mayoría de ellas me las merezco, ¡pero no me puedes acusar de no querer a nuestros hijos!

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó Candy con sarcasmo- ¡En primer lugar, te diré que sólo te casaste conmigo porque estaba embarazada de los mellizos! ¡Incluso Michael fue un error al que te costó acostumbrarte!

Terry dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Candy parpadeó al verlo levantar la mesa, apartarla para levantarse y acercarse a ella. La violencia casi se podía palpar. A Candy se le secó la garganta al ver cómo Terry se aproximaba a ella con la intención, creía ella, de estrangularla. En el último momento, cambió de opinión y la agarró por los hombros. Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Es demasiado pequeño para comprender' lo que estás diciendo -dijo con una voz ronca y señalando a Michael con la cabeza-, pero si los mellizos te oyen, si les das alguna razón para que piensen que no los quiero, te...

No terminó la frase.

No hacía falta, Candy sabía exactamente cómo continuaba. Terry siguió mirándola por unos instantes, luego la soltó y salió de la cocina.

Tragó saliva y dio un profundo suspiro, y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Sólo por pura necesidad de consuelo, levantó a Michael y lo meció en sus brazos. Se avergonzaba de sí misma. Y también estaba furiosa, porque, al haberle gritado de aquella manera, le había dado el derecho a meterse con ella, cuando, hasta ese momento, era ella la que tenía todo el derecho a meterse con él.

**Continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Iragaschi.**

**la historia no me pertenece le pertenece al autor Reid Michelle.**

* * *

_Deseo que enfrentes cada situación con optimismo y valor,que una palabra tuya, un abrazo y una sonrisa sean tuyos todos los días de la vida, que valorices más la bondad y generosidad que habita en tu corazón, aprecies y respetes las diferencias, que nunca te falté un amor donde tu corazón pueda guarecer, que nunca falté el fuego que te de calor ni el agua para apaciguar la fe...que recibas la bendición de Dios cada día!,..FELIZ Y ALEGRE 2014 !_

**Capitulo 3**

Al llegar el fin de semana, los mellizos se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Y, como siempre, fue la observadora y callada Kate quien quiso saber qué era.

-¿Por qué estás durmiendo en la habitación de Michael, mamá? -preguntó el domingo por la mañana mientras toda la familia estaba reunida en la cocina, .desayunando.

La niña lo había descubierto porque aquella mañana Michael había dormido hasta más tarde de lo acostumbrado, con lo cual, su madre también se había despertado tarde. Después de pasar varias noches durmiendo mal en una cama demasiado pequeña y atormentada por sus pensamientos, estaba exhausta; la noche anterior, para su alivio, había conciliado el sueño nada más meterse en la cama, y no se había despertado hasta que Sammy entró en la habitación. Pero no se sentía mucho mejor que los días anteriores, Porque, si dormir había servido para dar descanso a su cuerpo, su mente no había reposado en absoluto. -sabía qué había soñado, pero, desde luego, sus sueños no habían aliviado el peso de su corazón, ni su rabia, ni su amargura. Incluso se aborrecía a sí misma por no hacer nada para remediar la situación. Terry le había aconsejado que no tomara ninguna decisión hasta que no estuviera un poco más tranquila -hasta que dejara de ser la criatura patética en que se había convertido, pero aquel consejo sólo le servía como excusa para no enfrentarse a la realidad.

Terry no tenía mejor aspecto que ella, su rostro reflejaba la misma tensión. Desde la noche fatídica de la llamada de Eliza, había estado llegando a las seis y media todos los días. Candy sospechaba que se debía más a que lo había criticado como padre que al deseo de demostrarla que su aventura había terminado.

Llegaba a tiempo de bañar a los niños y meterlos en la cama mientras ella preparaba la cena. En apariencia, su vida transcurría normalmente, y los dos hacían un gran esfuerzo por que los niños no se enteraran de sus problemas.

Cada noche, durante la cena, Terry hacía algún intento por mantener una conversación, pero Candy permanecía en silencio, de modo que él desaparecía en su estudio en cuanto terminaban de cenar. Candy recogía la mesa y subía a acostarse a la habitación de Michael, sintiéndose cada día un poco más sola, un poco más deprimida.

Saber que su marido la engañaba había supuesto para ella un golpe brutal que había conseguido anular su voluntad, de modo que su vida transcurría en una lenta monotonía y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Terry la observaba, serio y en silencio, esperando que Candy saliera de su letargo y estallara.

En aquellos momentos, la pregunta de su hija la devolvía a su cruda situación. Se sonrojó ligeramente, y se las ingenió para dar una respuesta coherente.

-A Michael le están saliendo los dientes otra vez. Terry arrugó ligeramente el periódico que estaba leyendo, y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando. Y puede que también la estuviera mirando de reojo. Ella no lo miró. En realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera hacer.

Rubia y con ojos azules, Kate tenía, además, la misma mirada inteligente de su madre. Asintió, como si comprendiera perfectamente lo que decía Candy. Los dientes de Michael habían sido un tormento para todos en las noches anteriores. Aunque a Candy no se le había ocurrido irse a dormir a su habitación. Pero aquello no se le había ocurrido a Kate, que prestaba atención a su querido padre.

-Seguro que echas de menos no poder abrazar a mamá, ¿verdad, papá? -dijo bajándose de la silla y acercándose a Terry-. Si me lo hubieras dicho, habría ido a darte un abrazo -dijo y fue a sentarse sobre las rodillas de su padre, sabiendo que sería bien recibida.

La tensión se apoderó de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, mi reina -dijo Terry, doblando el periódico para prestar atención a su hija- Pero creo que puedo estar solo unos días más antes de que me sienta completamente triste.

Si aquel comentario iba dirigido a ella, Candy lo ignoró, y siguió sentada bebiendo café, sin revelar el esfuerzo que le costaba.

Observó a Terry, allí sentado, con su albornoz azul, que dejaba al descubierto la mata de vello que le cubría el pecho. Besó a Kate en la mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa tan encantadora que a Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, como si tuviera celos de su bija. ¿Celos de su propia hija? ¿Cómo era posible tanta amargura?

"' No pudo evitar dar un respingo mientras recogía los platos. Terry la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Terry debió ver algo en sus ojos verdes, porque frunció el ceño. Candy se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Estaba incómoda y desconsolada.

Pero su marido y sus hijos parecieron ignorar su reacción. Sam intervino en la conversación que Terry estaba teniendo con Kate, e incluso Michael insistió en que le sacaran de su silla. Terry lo sacó y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, mientras el niño alegraba la conversación con sus particulares gorgojeos. Candy no pudo soportarlo. Había algo en aquella atmósfera de cariño que le ponía los nervios de punta. Se sentía incapaz de unirse a ellos, como habría hecho normalmente. Susana se lo impedía. Su imagen era como un muro infranqueable que la separaba de su familia, del afecto y el amor de los suyos.

Dejó de fregar los platos, porque corría el riesgo de romper alguno y salió de la cocina diciendo entre dientes:

-Voy a hacer las camas.

Nadie la oyó y se sintió aún peor, más apartada de su familia. Estaba en su dormitorio, el dormitorio de Terry y ella, mirando al vacío, cuando entró Terry. Con un gesto nervioso se dirigió al baño, tratando de aparentar que eso estaba haciendo cuando Terry abrió la puerta. Cuando salió, Terry seguía allí, al lado de la ventana y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Era alto y gallardo y, en aquel momento, estaba tan atractivo que a Candy le daban ganas de tirarle algo, de hacer cualquier cosa para mitigar su profundo dolor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia, comenzó a arreglar la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, que, desde la llamada de Eliza, se había convertido en el mueble más odioso de la casa Cada día era más difícil estirar las sábanas, ahuecar las almohadas, cubrirla con la colcha. Olía a Terry, a su olor limpio y masculino. Despertaba sus sentidos, que creía dormidos. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, su deseo por Daniel no había disminuido, sino todo lo contrario. La traición de Terry no había provocado más que la odiosa actitud de estar siempre pendiente de él. El odio alimentaba el deseo, y el deseo hacía su tormento todavía mayor.

Terry se dio la vuelta lentamente y observó a Candy. Al cabo de un rato, cuando el silencio comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, se acercó a ella y se interpuso en su camino.

-Candy... -dijo con suavidad.

Candy permaneció con la cabeza agachada, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de que tengo que pasar la semana que viene en Birmingham?

No, no se había acordado hasta aquel momento. Sirvió una ira repentina al comprobar que Terry anteponía sus negocios a su vida privada, cuando ésta estaba en crisis.

-¿Qué te meto en la maleta?

¿Iba a ir Susana con él? ¿Iban a dormir en la misma habitación? ¿Iban a pasar toda una preciosa semana sin que nadie les interrumpiera?

Le palpitaba el corazón, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no retroceder para apartarse de él. Retroceder habría sido como otorgarle una especie de victoria, así que se quedó dónde estaba, sin mirarlo, con el semblante pálido.

Físicamente, no habían estado más cerca desde la noche en que todo estallara por los aires. Candy sintió escalofríos.

-Cualquier cosa -replicó Terry con impaciencia.

Candy solía hacerle la maleta siempre que él se marchaba de viaje. Y le encantaba hacerlo, guardar sus camisas, contar los pares de calcetines, la ropa interior, meter algunos pañuelos, las corbatas y los trajes. Incluso en aquellos momentos, mientras rogaba que se apartara de su camino para poder alejarse de él y con ganas de decirle que se hiciera él la maleta, no podía evitar hacer, mentalmente, una lista con todo lo que necesitaba. Terry permaneció inmóvil, y la tensión entre ellos se hizo intolerable. No se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que Candy lo utilizara en su contra.

-¿Vas a estar bien? -preguntó por fin- Puedo llamar a mi madre para que se quede contigo, si no quieres quedarte sola, si te hace falta compañía, o…

-¿Y por qué me iba a hacer falta compañía? -le espetó Candy, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante- Nunca me ha hecho falta una niñera cuando te vas de viaje y no me va a hacer falta ahora.

Terry apretó la mandíbula, pero mantuvo la tranquilidad.

-Yo no estaba poniendo en duda tu capacidad -dijo-, pero estás muy cansada y me preguntaba si, con todo lo que está pasando, no te vendría bien alguna ayuda.

«Muy cansada», se repitió Candy, no estaba sólo cansada, estaba agotada.

-¿Tu secretaria va contigo? Candy se arrepintió de aquella pregunta nada más hacerla. -Sí, pero, ... -Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme por ti, ¿verdad?

-Candy -dijo Terry, dando un suspiro-, Susana no ..

-¡No quiero saberlo! -dijo Candy empujándolo, prefiriendo rozar su cuerpo a permanecer allí quieta por más tiempo soportando aquella conversación.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me lo preguntas? -exclamó Terry en voz alta e, inmediatamente, hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse- ¡Candy, tenemos que hablar!

Candy estaba haciendo la cama. Apretaba los dientes y seguía con su trabajo porque era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

-No podemos seguir así -dijo Terry-. ¡Tienes que darte cuenta! A Kate le parece muy raro que duermas con Michael, lo que significa que, a partir de ahora, va a estar pendiente de nosotros, que va a vigilarte, a calcular los días que te quedas en la habitación de Michael...

- y no debemos molestar a tu querida Kate, ¿verdad? -exclamó Rachel, y se avergonzó al instante. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de su propia hija? Pero era cierto, estaba horriblemente celosa de su hija, porque tenía el amor de su padre.

-No pienso responder a eso, Candy -dijo Terry sobriamente.

Terry terminó de hacer la cama, podía marcharse. -Deja que te explique qué Susana no ... -dijo Terry.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Vas a quedarte en casa?

-Sí -dijo Terry, desconcertado-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo tengo que salir y, si tú te vas a quedar, no tengo que llamar a tu madre para que se quede con los niños.

Por qué había dicho aquello, Candy no podía saberlo. Su decisión de salir no había sido una decisión consciente. Pero nada más decirlo pensó que pasar unas horas sola, completamente sola, era vital para su integridad mental. Abrió el armario, impaciente por salir y alejarse de su familia, y sacó lo primero que encontró, su anorak impermeable.

Terry parecía un poco aturdido, y se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, observándola.

-Candy -dijo por fin-, si quieres salir, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Candy no atinaba a cerrar la cremallera y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. «¿Es posible sofocar sus propias emociones?», se preguntaba. Porque creía que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dame diez minutos y me voy contigo ... ¡Los zapatos! ¡No se había puesto los zapatos! Se inclinó y revolvió en la parte baja del armario. Terry seguía quieto en el mismo sitio, cada vez más perplejo.

Candy encontró sus botas de cuero negras y se sentó sobre la moqueta para ponérselas. Luego metió los pantalones en las botas con dedos temblorosos.

-¡Candy!... no hagas esto! -dijo Terry.

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente afectado porque quisiera irse sola, su voz era grave y denotaba impaciencia.

Nunca has salido sin nosotros, espera a que todos... Candy apenas lo oía. Pero Terry tenía razón, ella nunca había salido sola. Si no con él, con los niños, o con su madre. Durante toda su vida adulta, había vivido bajo el amparo protector de otros. Primero sus padres, luego sus amigas y finalmente, Terry. Sobre todo, Terry.

¡Pero por Dios, estaba a punto de cumplir veinticuatro años! Y allí estaba, convertida en ama de casa, cada día menos atractiva, con tres hijos y un marido que ...

-¡Me voy sola! ¡No te va a pasar nada porque, por una vez, te quedes con los niños!

-¡No me estoy quejando de eso! -dijo Terry, suspirando y acercándose a ella- Pero, Candy nunca habías ...

-¡Exactamente -exclamó Candy, apartándose de él-. Mientras tú te ocupabas de hacerte rico y de buscar a una amante, yo estaba sentadita en esta maldita casa, muriéndome de asco.

-¡No digas tonterías! -dijo Terry, agarrándola por la muñeca- Esto es ridículo, te estás portando como una niña.

-Precisamente, Terry, de eso se trata, ¿no te das cuenta? -dijo Candy, apelando a la comprensión a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era irse de allí cuanto antes- Eso es exactamente lo que soy... una niña. Una niña a la que han explotado, a la que han herido profundamente. No he crecido porque no me han dado la oportunidad de crecer. ¡Tenía diecisiete años cuando me casé contigo! -le gritó- ¡No había terminado el colegio! Y antes de que aparecieras tú, mis padres me tenían entre algodones. Dios mío, qué decepción debió ser para ellos descubrir que su dulce y pequeña hija se había estado acostando con el lobo feroz.

Terry se rió. A Candy no le sorprendió, sabía que su calificación era tan acertada que no tenía más remedio que reírse si no quería llorar.

-y me quedé embarazada -prosiguió-, y cambié a unos padres por otros, tú y tu madre.

-Eso no es cierto, Candy -protestó Terry-. Yo nunca te he visto como una niña. Yo ...

-¡Mentira! ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita mentiroso! ¿Y sabes porqué sé que eres un mentiroso? Por el miedo que te da que yo quiera pasar algún tiempo sola.

-¡Esto es una locura! -dijo Terry, negando con la cabeza, como si no creyera que aquella conversación pudiera tener lugar.

-¿Una locura? -repitió Candy-. ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que he dejado que me hicieras todo eso? Lo único que hice fue sentarme y dejar que me trataras como te daba la gana ... y mira qué he conseguido. Veinticuatro años, tres hijos y un marido que se ha cansado de mí. Así que, por favor, deja que me yaya.

Con un sollozo, se apartó de él y salió de la habitación. Corrió escaleras abajo, recogió el bolso de la mesita del recibidor y salió precipitadamente a la calle.

El BMW de Terry cerraba el paso a su Ford Escort blanco, así que tuvo que irse a pie, alejándose de la moderna casa en la que vivían desde hacía cinco años. En una casa situada en una de las zonas más acomodadas de Londres. Aquella casa le encantaba porque les ofrecía mucho más espacio que el pequeño piso alquilado del centro de Londres en el que vivían anteriormente. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era alejarse de allí lo más deprisa posible. Se apresuró por la acera, bajo la sombra de los árboles, sabiendo que Terry no la seguiría. Todavía tenía que vestirse y vestir a los niños, así que no podría detenerla antes de que tomara el autobús.

El primero que llegó se dirigía al centro de Londres. Se sentó junto a la ventanilla y miró a través del cristal manchado de polvo y de gotas de barro. Se fijó en el parque al que solía llevar a los niños. ¿O eran ellos los que la llevaban a ella? No lo sabía, ya no estaba segura de nada.

Se subió el cuello del anorak para protegerse del frío aire de septiembre, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasear por Londres, cuyas calles siempre estaban solitarias los domingos por la tarde. Estaba perdida en un mar de tristeza. Un mar más profundo a medida que un ojo interior se abría cada vez más para mostrarle cómo era la verdadera Candice Grandchester.

Una mujer de veinticuatro años que se había estancado emocionalmente a la edad de diecisiete. Pensó que Terry la amaba porque había hecho el amor con ella, y nunca se preguntó si la quería realmente.

Pero había llegado la hora de hacerlo. Y, aunque la idea la mortificaba, se daba cuenta de que sólo se había casado con ella para aceptar su responsabilidad por haberla dejado embarazada. Puede que Terry considerara que estaba en su derecho de llevar otra vida, aparte de la que ya llevaba con ella. No cabía duda, se trataba de eso. Terry quería llevar otra vida, una vida aparte de la que llevaba con ella.

Candy se dio cuenta, en aquellos momentos en que su vida estaba al borde del precipicio, de que Terry nunca había compartido con ella aquella otra vida excitante y apresurada. Sólo había construido su matrimonio para ella, para que jugara a ser esposa y madre de sus hijos, porque era lo que ella quería ser.

Pero, ¿acaso se trataba sólo de un juego, de una fantasía? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo.

Caminó durante horas. Horas y horas, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Tristes horas de reflexión, contemplando la intensidad de su propio dolor. Hasta que el más completo agotamiento la obligó a regresar a casa. Estaba agotada y hacía frío, así que tomó un taxi. De repente, su casa se convirtió en el único lugar del mundo en el que quería estar. Pero, al darse cuenta, experimentó una sensación de derrota, porque aquello significaba que sus horas de libertad no le habían hecho ningún bien

**Continuara**

* * *

Bueno chica este es el ultimo capitulo por este año, le doy gracias a todas por su apoyo en este año espero que pase una linda noche en este ultimo dia del años que dios las bendiga y que pase un feliz año

Sofia Amaya


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Iragaschi.**

**Feliz año nuevo a mis querida amigas espero que haya pasado una hermosa velada con su familia y haya recibido el año nuevo con el corazon lleno de alegria.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando entró en el salón, Terry estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro entre las manos. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que no se hubiera movido del sitio durante horas. No se molestó en saludar a Candy, que, tras una corta pausa, esperando su repentina explosión de furia, que no llegó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Esbozaba una sonrisa. Terry no la engañó ni por un momento con su aire de indiferencia, le había visto mirando por la ventana justo antes de entrar por la puerta del jardín.

Dejó el abrigo sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, se quitó las botas y preparó café. Terry entró como un gato en busca de su comida diaria. Llevaba vaqueros y camisa de algodón.

-Será mejor que llames a Eliza -murmuró, apartando una silla con el pie para sentarse en ella

-¿Por qué? -dijo Candy con curiosidad, y mirándolo por un instante.

-Porque no he parado de llamarla creyendo que estarías en su casa, y ella no me lo quería decir.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que no ha sido así?

Antes de contestar, Terry guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Porque llamé a mi madre para que cuidase de los niños y me fui a su apartamento para ver si era verdad.

-Así que no sólo Eliza, sino también tu madre sabe que he estado fuera todo el día -dijo Candy con acritud sirviéndose el café, que ya estaba listo.

- No puedes echarme la culpa de que estuviera tan preocupado después de cómo te fuiste -se quejó Terry.

«Eso está mejor», pensó Candy. «Eso le enseñará a no tratarme como a una niña. Puede que lo sea, pero eso no significa que me guste que me traten como tal. Además, así se dará cuenta de que su predecible esposa no es tan predecible después de todo.»

Se sentó frente a él, tomando con gusto la taza de café caliente entre las manos, todavía frías.

Terry se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego las apoyó sobre la mesa y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos, como si algún pensamiento le rondara en su interior. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él muchas veces.

Candy nunca lo había visto así, con un aspecto tan frágil.

- Tus padres también lo saben -dijo inesperadamente- Los llamé cuando no se me ocurrió ningún otro sitio donde pudieras haber ido. Han estado esperando que aparecieras por Altrincham toda la tarde. Será mejor que los llames para decirles que estás bien.

Así que sólo se le había ocurrido llamar a tres sitios para localizarla. ¿Qué le decía eso a ella de sí misma? Se preguntó, pero decidió que ya había hecho suficiente auto análisis aquel día y decidió posponer la respuesta.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Terry -le sugirió- ¿Por qué no los llamas tú ya que fuiste tú quien los has preocupado? Llama a tu madre y a Eliza, no tengo ninguna gana de hablar con ella.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con mi madre?

-No, con Eliza -dijo Candy sarcásticamente- Has sido tú la que la has vuelto a meter en este lío después de decirle que se ocupara de sus asuntos, así que, si crees que está preocupada, llámala tú.

- ¡todos estábamos muy preocupados! -exclamó Terry, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.

-No pienso suicidarme -dijo Candy con calma, sorbiendo su café. Cuanto más nervioso estaba Terry, más tranquila estaba ella- Puede que me hayas tomado por una imbécil, pero no me voy a perder el resto de mi vida por eso.

-¡Yo no te he tomado por una imbécil!

-Claro que lo has hecho. Por ejemplo, cuando has perdido el tiempo pensando que había hecho una tontería -dijo Candy con mordacidad. Terry tragó saliva. Quería contenerse, evitar cualquier disputa.

-¿Dónde has ido? -preguntó.

-A Londres -respondió Candy, irguiendo la cabeza con orgullo.

-¿A qué parte de Londres? ¿Y para qué? Has estado fuera desde las diez de la mañana, ¡casi doce horas! ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante doce horas si las tiendas están cerradas?

-¡Puede que haya salido con un hombre! -exclamó Candy, y vio con satisfacción que a Terry le mudaba el semblante- No es tan difícil encontrar uno, ¿sabes? Puede que haya decidido echar una canita al aire e irme a buscar... comprensión, ya que, últimamente, no encuentro mucha en esta casa -dijo con ironía.

Terry se puso de pie, dando un golpe con la silla contra el suelo.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo Terry, pasándose la mano por el cabello- ¡Deja ya de tomarte la revancha! No solías disfrutar haciendo daño a los demás.

Eso era cierto. Era extraño comprobar cómo podía cambiar una persona de la noche a la mañana. Nunca había tenido ningún desea de hacer daño a nadie, pero, de repente, ni siquiera le importaba que sus padres estuvieran preocupados por ella. Probablemente, la madre de Terry estaría sentada en su apartamento, apenas a un kilómetro de allí, esperando con inquietud una llamada que le dijera que su adorable Candy estaba bien.

-Haz esas llamadas y no tendrás que escucharme -replicó Candy can la vista fija en la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

Terry la miró con furia. Parecía a punta de estallar, pero, para sorpresa de Candy, suspiró profundamente y se marchó. Candy oyó que cerraba de un portazo la puerta del estudia e hizo una mueca.

Subió al piso de arriba para darse una ducha. Recogió su larga melena en el garro de baño y se metió bajo el agua. Después de ducharse, mientras se ponía el albornoz recordó que no había hecha la maleta de Terry. Con una maldición, entró apresuradamente en la habitación, recogió la maleta de cuero, la dejó sobre la cama y la abrió.

-No hace falta que lo hagas -dijo Terry, desde la puerta- Esta tarde he cancelado el viaje.

-Vaya por Dios -dijo Candy, mientras él cerraba la puerta- Qué decepción se habrá llevado Susana. Terry se encogió, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado can un látigo. Candy sintió pánico al ver su semblante pálido. Terry se acercó, la agarró por los brazos y ella se estremeció.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo – dijo Terry entre dientes-. ¡No vas a cambiar de .opinión sobre mí a pesar de la que haga o diga!

-Ya he cambiado de opinión sobre ti! -replicó Candy, sintiendo temor ante el extraño brillo de los ojos de Terry-. ¡Pensaba que eras un santo, ahora sé que eres un cerdo!

-¡Pues, entonces, voy a portarme como un cerdo! -exclamó Terry y la besó.

No fue un beso persuasivo, ni dulce, fue un beso brutal. Candy gimió. Terry clavó sus manos como garras en sus hombros. Candy hizo esfuerzos para apartarse, tratando de no tocar su cuerpo.

Terry le metió la lengua entre los labios, y ella quiso morderle. Pero Terry, que preveía su reacción, apretó sus labios con fuerza para impedírselo y le acarició la lengua con sensualidad.

Candy se estremeció y le golpeó el pecho con los puños, en un desesperado intento por detener el ardor que despertaba en su cuerpo. Aunque lo odiara desde lo más profundo de su ser, seguía siendo vulnerable a sus caricias.

Gimió de nuevo y le dio una patada con su pie desnudo. Pero dio igual. Terry no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. El cuerpo de Candy no era más que un junco que se doblaba ante la voluntad de Terry. Con una mano la agarró por la cintura y con la otra la melena, tirando de ella para obligarla a abrir la boca ya recibir su beso.

Candy estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo se sacudió con una oleada de calor al sentir el cuerpo de Terry apretándose contra ella. Pero no era sólo la temperatura de su cuerpo la que había sobrepasado los límites, sino también sus sentidos. Estaba fuera de control, ansiosa, como una abeja precipitándose hacia la miel más dulce de la Tierra.

«¡No es justo!», pensó con desconsuelo. «¡No es justo que me siga haciendo esto!» Se odiaba a sí misma y odiaba a Terry por obligarla a darse cuenta de su debilidad.

-maldito seas! -exclamó cuando Terry se separó de ella para respirar.

Terry tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos eran como oscuros estanques llenos de frustración.

-Sí -dijo con un susurro- Maldíceme cuanto quieras, Candy, pero me deseas. Me deseas tanto que casi no puedes pensar en otra cosa.

Era la amarga verdad. Se encogió un poco, pero se dispuso a hacer algo en lo que había pensado muchas Veces en los últimos días. Con un gruñido animal, y sin importarle el dolor que le hacía Terry al tirarle del pelo, levantó los brazos para arañarlo.

Sólo sus buenos reflejos salvaron a Terry. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Candy sólo alcanzó su cuello.

-¡Vaya, qué gatita! -dijo soltándola el pelo para tocarse el cuello.

-¡Te odio!

-Mejor -dijo Terry, atrayéndola hacia sí- Así será más fácil hacerte el amor de cualquier manera, sin importarme lo que sientas por mí.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Por qué no añadir la violación al adulterio?

-¿Violación? ¿Desde cuándo he tenido que recurrir a la violación al acostarme contigo? ¡En toda mi vida no he conocido a una mujer más caliente que tú!

-¿Ni siquiera Susana?

Terry la apartó de un empujón y cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no tener que pegarle. En sus ojos se divisaba algo muy parecido al tormento.

-Ya basta, CANDY -dijo entre dientes- Deja ya de provocarme antes de hacer algo que podamos lamentar.

Candy se preguntó a qué se refería. ¿Acaso lo estaba provocando, lo estaba poniendo furioso para que le hiciera el amor?

Se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Tentándole con cada mirada cuando debía irse de allí mientras podía. Pero quería alimentar el odio que le tenía, llevar al límite su angustia, su decepción y, sobre todo, el profundo dolor que no había abandonado su pecho desde la llamada de Eliza.

Se oyó a sí misma decir, como desde el otro lado de un largo túnel:

- Entonces, vete! ¿Por qué no haces lo que debes hacer y te vas de aquí? ¡No hay nada que te impida marcharte con tu preciosa Susana!

- ¡Deja ya de mencionar su maldito nombre!

-Susana -repitió ella al instante- Susana, Susana, Susana.

Un brillo, tal vez de angustia, cruzó la mirada de Terry. Se mordió el labio y agarró a Candy por los brazos.

-¡No! -dijo entre dientes- ¡Tú, tú, tú!

Con un rápido movimiento, la obligó a girar y a echarse sobre la cama. Lo que sucedió estuvo muy lejos de tener algo que ver con el amor. Fue una batalla. Una batalla para ver quién de los dos lograba excitar más al otro. Una batalla de los sentidos donde cada caricia era deliberada y respondida por otra, donde cada mirada recibía como respuesta otra mirada de burla. En cuanto uno de los dos se excitaba, más lo excitaba el otro, lanzados frenéticamente a un torbellino de sensaciones dolorosas, rotas.

Por un instante, Terry pareció a punto de recuperar el sentido común y trató de apartarse de Candy. Pero ella se dio cuenta. Tuvo miedo, pánico a perderlo, y se aferró a él y lo besó con frenesí. Terry suspiró y pronunció su nombre en una ardiente súplica. Pero ella no atendió aquella súplica. En aquellos instantes, era ella la que jugaba el papel de seductora, la que dominaba la situación. Y mantuvo aquel papel desde el desesperado principio hasta el tumultuoso final. Dominó a Terry, y al terminar, se apartó y se hizo un ovillo, presa de la frustración. Su cuerpo había exigido algo que se le negaba hacia días, pero sólo se sentía abatida y asqueada con sigo misma. Así que, ¿quién ganó la batalla? Se preguntó. Nadie.

Su comportamiento le daba náuseas. Había hecho el amor con él, no porque lo quisiera, sino por su miedo a perderlo. Era esencial para su integridad mental saber que, a pesar de todas las Susana que pudiera haber habido o que hubiera en el futuro, ella, la pequeña y aburrida Candy, todavía podía volverlo loco en la cama.

Y además, tenía que reconocer que lo había deseado, el deseo que había sentido por él no dejaba espacio para el orgullo ni el respeto por sí misma. Pero, sin embargo, hacer el amor no había supuesto ningún alivio para la tristeza y el dolor que sentía desde hacía una semana. Era como si su alma herida se negara a concederle a Terry un respiro.

Una solitaria lágrima se derramó por sus mejillas.

Candy, en su desesperado deseo de probarse que todavía podía excitar a su marido, había perdido más de lo que había ganado. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Había perdido la confianza ciega y, con ella, su forma de amarlo libremente.

Le dolía y le daba miedo. Se sentía más sola que si Terry se hubiera marchado y la hubiera dejado. Porque no sabía si algún día volvería a sentir por él lo que antaño sintiera.

-¿Candy?

Terry se dio la vuelta. Terry la contemplaba con una mirada sombría.

-Lo siento -dijo tranquilamente.

¿Qué lamentaba, hacer el amor o toda aquella horrible situación? Qué importaba, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, ya nada importaba. Se sentía como una cáscara vacía, perdida y sola y ningún lamento lograría que se sintiera mejor.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Me avergüenzo de mí misma -le dijo con voz grave y temblorosa. A Terry se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Ven aquí -dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos- Te juro que no volveré a hacer nada que pueda hacerte tanto daño, Candy. Palabra de un hombre que en su vida se ha sentido peor.

¿Podía Candy arriesgarse a creerlo? Sería fácil. Y sería fácil perdonarlo y olvidarlo todo, con la esperanza de que el perdón y el olvido se llevaran el dolor para Siempre.

-Te quiero -le dijo Terry con voz grave- Te quiero mucho, Candy.

-¡No! -exclamó Candy violentamente, abandonando la idea de perdonado al escuchar aquellas tres palabras falsas.

Ya le había creído una vez, y sólo le había servido para hundirse en el lodo.

-No me hables de amor -le replicó amargamente- El amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaba de suceder, ¿o es que te casaste conmigo por amor?

El desayuno transcurrió en medio de una atmósfera enrarecida. Los mellizos no dejaban de mirados con extrañeza y curiosidad. Candy sabía que se habían hecho muchas preguntas acerca de su ausencia del día anterior, pero era obvio que Terry les había ordenado que no hicieran preguntas. No pudo evitar una media sonrisa cuando Kate abrió la boca para decir algo y Terry la silenció con una mirada. Sam se comportaba de forma distinta. No dejaba de mirada, pero no decía nada, en realidad, no había dicho nada desde que había bajado a desayunar.

-Come, Sammy -le dijo Candy amablemente, después de que el niño estuviera jugando con la cuchara un buen rato-. A media mañana vas a tener hambre si ahora no comes nada.

Sam frunció el ceño y la miró. Tenía los mismos ojos que su padre.

-¿Adónde fuiste ayer? -le preguntó de repente, y miró a su padre.

-Pues ... salí a pasar el día por ahí -respondió Candy con una sonrisa, para demostrarle a su hijo que no sucedía nada anormal- No te importa; ¿verdad?

Sam se removió en la silla. Candy se inquietó. Sam no era como su hermana, extrovertida y comunicativa con todo el mundo, siempre se callaba sus problemas. Si le hacía aquella pregunta era porque estaba realmente preocupado.

-Pero, ¿adónde fuiste? -insistió el niño.

Candy suspiró y le acarició el pelo. Sam no protestó, como solía hacer.

-Estaba muy cansada -respondió, tratando de encontrar una explicación que un niño de seis años pudiera comprender-. Además, como me paso el tiempo en casa, me apetecía dar un paseo. Eso es todo.

-¡Pero normalmente vas con uno de nosotros, para que te cuide! -dijo mirando a su padre, pero esta vez para decide que se mantuviera al margen de aquella conversación.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? -dijo Candy en broma, tratando de tomarse aquella afirmación con buen humor, cuando, en realidad, estaba horrorizada de que su hijo también pensara que era incapaz de cuidar de sí misma- Ya sabes que soy mayor y que puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-Papá dijo que no -intervino Kate-. Llamó a la abuela, y estaba muy nervioso. Y habló por teléfono con la tía Eliza, y se puso furioso.

-Ya basta, Kate -dijo Terry con calma, pero en un tono tajante.

-¡Pero sí lo dijiste! ¡Y te portaste como un toro loco!

-¿Como un qué? -preguntó Terry.

-Como un toro loco -repitió la niña- Eso es lo que nos dice mi profesora cuando corremos por la clase, "Los toros al campo" dice -dijo Kate y esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, de ésas con las que se le caía la baba a su padre- Pero mamá volvió sana y salva, como dije yo.

Así que, al menos, había un miembro de su familia que la creía capaz de cuidar de sí misma. «Gracias, Kate», pensó Candy.

-Acábate el desayuno -dijo-. Como podéis ver, estoy sana y salva, así que vamos a olvidarlo, ¿vale?

En cuanto los niños se marcharon a recoger sus cosas del colegio, le dijo a Terry:

-Puedes irte a Birmingham, si quieres.

Terry estaba guardando el periódico en su cartera.

Al oír a Candy se detuvo por un instante y luego, cerró la cartera.

Tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre de negocios.

Con la camisa de seda blanca y el chaleco. Parecía fuera de lugar en aquella cocina de atmósfera tan familiar, su atuendo era apropiado para una mansión de estilo georgiano, con muebles de caoba. Candy sintió una gran tristeza al pensar en lo mucho que Terry había evolucionado con los años mientras ella permanecía estancada.

-Ya no tengo que ir -dijo Terry-. Jack Brice puede ocuparse de todo tan bien como yo. Entonces, ¿por qué no iba él desde un principio?, se preguntó Candy.

-¿Tenías miedo de que te abandonara mientras tú no estabas en casa? -le preguntó con un sincero interés por saber su respuesta. A Terry le importaban mucho ella y los niños, pero no sabía en qué medida sería para él una tragedia que dejaran de formar parte de su vida.

Terry se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo junto a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, lleno de juguetes.

-Sí -admitió sobriamente.

Candy experimentó un gran alivio al oír su respuesta, lo que, por otro lado, la puso furiosa, porque no era más que una muestra de su propia debilidad.

-Yo 'no tengo por qué irme -replicó- Eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo.

-Sí -dijo Terry, y agachó la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta. No la miró, pero hizo como si examinara su cartera de nuevo- Sé que, si me quedara un átomo de orgullo, debería recoger mis cosas y marcharme. Pero no quiero marcharme, no quiero echar a perder lo que hemos... tenido. Sé que tengo que probarte que puedo y volver a ser el mismo. Sé que me va a costar algún tiempo, pero no voy rendirme, Candy -dijo y se atrevió a mirarla con determinación-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no voy a ser yo quien me vaya.

-Podría pedirte la separación -le espetó Candy de repente- Para hacer que te marches.

Terry frunció el ceño.

-¿y cómo sabes que si pides la separación puedes obligarme a irme? -dijo Terry, preguntándose si Candy habría hablado con algún abogado. No la creía capaz, pero no estaba seguro.

A Candy le encantaba verlo tan desconcertado. Le hacía recuperar algo de orgullo, así que se encogió de hombros y dijo con sarcasmo:

-Veo mucha televisión.

– Entonces, ¿vas a... acabar con nuestro matrimonio? Candy tenía que admitir que era muy listo. Con una simple pregunta le había dejado a ella toda la responsabilidad.

-Has sido tú el que has empezado a estropear nuestro matrimonio, Terry -respondió con tranquilidad- Pero no, no voy a hacer nada por cambiar esta situación... todavía.

-¿Todavía? ¿Si quieres pedir el divorcio por qué no lo haces cuanto antes? -dijo Terry, dando un suspiro, recogiendo la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

Candy observó cómo se la ponía. Se fijó en su anillo de oro. No significaba nada, sólo era un trozo de oro que le habían puesto allí hacía un millón de años. Era un anillo sencillo y barato. Cuando se casaron, no habían podido pagar nada mejor. Al cabo de algunos años, Terry le había regalado una sortija de oro con un diamante engastado

. Recordaba el día que lo habían comprado; «Te quiero, Candy», había dicho poniéndoselo en el dedo, «sin ti y los mellizos, mi trabajo no tendría sentido».

Pero Terry se equivocaba. Sin ella ni los mellizos, habría llegado mucho más lejos, de eso estaba segura.

Terry la observaba con aquella mirada sombría, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Candy. Por un instante, se cruzaron una mirada, luego, Candy agachó la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que quiero verte sufrir -respondió Candy con sinceridad.

Para su sorpresa, Terry sonrió y se llevó la mano al cuello, donde era visible el arañazo de la noche anterior.

-Yo creía que ya me habías hecho sufrir bastante -dijo.

-No lo suficiente -dijo Candy, sonrojándose ligeramente. -Ya veo. -Me alegro.

-Así que ahora vamos a iniciar un periodo en el que me toca recibir a mí -dijo Terry, sonriendo de nuevo y agachándose para besar a Michael-. Pues que así sea -añadió y salió orgullosamente de la habitación, dejando a Candy desconcertada.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, vivieron en una especie de tiempo muerto, como si su matrimonio hubiera entrado en coma. En realidad, se estaban tomando una tregua para recobrarse antes de afrontar su futuro.

Candy no volvió a dormir en la habitación de Michael. Dormía con Terry, sin saber muy bien por qué. Tampoco le rechazaba cuando la buscaba, en el prolongado silencio en que sus noches se habían convertido. Y llegaron a compartir cierto afecto, aunque aquellos encuentros no fueron demasiado satisfactorios para ninguno de los dos.

Candy se dejaba llevar y recorría con Terry el largo y sensual camino del placer. Pero, en los instantes de mayor intensidad, palpitando de deseo entre sus brazos y sintiendo cómo él se estremecía y profería pequeños gemidos, no podía dejar de imaginar a Susana en su lugar, de pensar que Susana le había llevado al mismo estado de pasión desenfrenada. Y, en aquellos momentos, se apartaba de él con angustia, y el placer se extinguía tan rápidamente como había surgido.

Entonces daba la espalda a Terry y se hacía un ovillo para soportar su desesperación en soledad mientras Terry estaba tendido a su lado cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, sabiendo, aunque nunca hablaban de ello, que Susana se interponía una vez más entre ellos. En aquellos momentos, el dolor de la infidelidad y la angustia de los celos azotaban a Candy con toda su crueldad y no podía soportar que Terry la tocara. Y él se quedaba quieto y ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Candy pasaba los días preocupada, pensando en aquellos momentos con temor, porque sabía que, si había algo que pudiera hacer volver a Terry a brazos de Susana era su estúpido comportamiento en la cama.

Que Terry viera aquellos momentos como el modo en que Candy quería devolverle su infidelidad, sólo hacía que se sintiera peor, porque era lo último en que pensaba cuando Terry la buscaba. Y se sentía más tensa y sufría cada vez más cuando Terry trataba de hacer el amor, porque sabía que no podrían alcanzar una satisfacción plena. Y aun así, lo necesitaba, a pesar de que no podía darle lo que pedía. Necesitaba experimentar el pequeño placer de los primeros escarceos y necesitaba saber que Terry la necesitaba.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno chica ya estoy de regreso a mi casa mañana voy a publicar **AMOR INOLVIDABLE **es una promesa chicas no quiero dejarla esperando mucho tiempo porque el marte empiezo a clase otra vez y como me queda solo dos añitos para graduarme de bachiller la exigencia es mucha y quiero dar lo mejor de mi para graduarme con honores.

Mis disculpa por no agradecerle por sus comentarios y de todo corazon le doy la gracias por seguir conmigo en este año nuevo que promete mucho.

Se le quiere

Sofia Amaya


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Iragaschi.**

**la historia no me pertenece le pertenece al autor Reid Michelle.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

La madre de Terry empezó a pasar más tiempo con Candy. No mencionaba el domingo que su nuera había pasado en Londres, pero el hecho estaba allí, aguardando tras sus cuidadosos gestos, tras la cautela con que abordaba ciertas conversaciones.

Eleonor Grandchester estaba orgullosa de su hijo. Era un'· hombre, que se había hecho a sí mismo, que había triunfado a pesar de las dificultades. Pero no estaba ciega ante lo que la tentación podía suponer para un hombre del calibre de Terry. Era un hombre perspicaz, inteligente y lleno de vida. Con treinta y dos años, ya era respetado en la comunidad de ejecutivos.

La profunda mirada de sus ojos azules y su habilidad para hacer dinero donde no lo había, lo hacían' muy interesante para las mujeres. Y, aunque nadie le había dicho nada de por qué el matrimonio de su hijo atravesaba por tiempos difíciles, Eleonor no era tonta y tenía una idea bastante acertada de la verdad. Así que decidió pasar más tiempo con Candy, para ofrecerle su apoyo moral. Candy, se lo agradecía, porque había llegado a la dolorosa conclusión de que, en el mundo extraño en el que había empezado a vivir, ella era su única amiga.

Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar hasta convertirse en una persona vacía. Su hogar, que antaño era su orgullo y su gozo, se había convertido en continuo objeto de sus críticas. Podía ser un buen lugar para ella, pero no para Terry. Su avance en la vida merecía una casa mayor, una que reflejara sus éxitos. Candy no dejaba de atormentarse recordando las muchas veces que Terry le había comentado que quería mudarse a una casa más grande, mejor. Tal como había empezado a considerarlo últimamente, lo comprendía perfectamente. No había duda de por qué no había llevado a aquella casa a ninguno de sus amigos: debía avergonzarse de su hogar.

Pero Candy también se sentía furiosa con su marido por no abrirle las puertas de su mundo. Tal vez fuera culpable por permanecer ciega a lo mucho que él había cambiado, pero él tenía parte de culpa por esconderla, como si fuera un incómodo secreto que no convenía a su imagen de triunfador.

La ira se convirtió en resentimiento y el resentimiento en una inquietud que la hacía irritable e impaciente, hasta el punto de que hasta sus hijos estaban alerta para evitar sus reacciones intempestivas.

«¿Quién eres, Candy?», se preguntó una noche que Terry volvía tarde del trabajo, después de muchas semanas en que había vuelto a las seis y media en punto. La tardanza de su marido aumentaba su inquietud. Necesitaba que Terry estuviera allí para experimentar cierta paz. «No puedes echarle a Terry la culpa de todo», se decía. «Has vivido en una nube, tan encerrada en tu pequeño mundo que ni siquiera te has preguntado cómo era el de tu marido. Sabías que acudía a muchas comidas de negocios, que tenía que moverse en ciertos círculos si quería estar al día, pero no te preguntaste si debías preocuparte por entrar con él en ese mundo, ni siquiera te preocupaste de escucharlo y apoyarlo.»

Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía que la compra de Harveys se había consumado hasta que Eliza se lo dijo. Aún más, sólo se enteró de que quería comprar Harveys cuando la madre de Terry salió en su defensa una noche que ella se quejaba de que volvía demasiado tarde a casa.

-¡Está ocupado con la compra de Harvey's! -había exclamado molesta- ¿No te das cuenta de que es muy importante que consiga ese negocio?

La verdad era que no podía darse cuenta, porque no sabía de su existencia, pero lo más triste era que todavía no se había preocupado de averiguarlo. ¿Qué futuro tenía un matrimonio que no compartía más que una casa, una cama y tres hijos?

-Ni siquiera soy guapa -dijo con un suspiro, mirándose al espejo una mañana.

«Al menos, no en el sentido clásico, supongo», se dijo sin dejar de mirarse al espejo. «Mi figura no está mal, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que he tenido tres hijos. Tengo unas piernas bonitas, pero no tengo una cara que llame la atención. No es la cara que se espera de la mujer de Terry Grandchester. Tengo los ojos demasiado grandes y la nariz demasiado pequeña, la boca no está mal, pero mi mirada es demasiado vulnerable.

» Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

«¡Y mira qué pelo!», se dijo acariciando su larga melena dorada. «¡No he cambiado de peinado desde que tenía la edad de Kate! ¡Incluso la ropa que me pongo es demasiado juvenil!» «Pues haz algo para cambiar», le dijo con impaciencia una voz interior.

-¿Por qué no? -susurró con un impulso desafiante- Vaya decirte tina cosa, Mike -dijo dándose la vuelta y hablando a su hijo pequeño, que jugaba en la moqueta-. ¡Me voy de compras! Vamos a ver si la abuela puede cuidar de ti, y si no puede, pues ... pues llamaremos a papá y que se ocupe él, por un día no le va a pasar nada -dijo y se mordió el labio, exactamente igual que hacía su hija Kate cuando tomaba una decisión.

Pero la madre de Terry aceptó cuidar a su nieto con alegría, lo que en cierto modo contrarió a Candy. De alguna manera, le atraía la idea de entrar en el ultramoderno edificio de oficinas donde Terry tenía el despacho y dejarle a Michael en brazos. «Aunque, sin embargo», pensaba mientras se dirigía en taxi al centro de Londres, «una cosa es imaginarlo y otra muy distinta hacerla». Se sentía feliz y esperaba que aquella sensación le durara algún tiempo.

¿Era tan malo no tener otra ambición que ser una buena madre y esposa? Siempre había amado su trabajo, que consistía en cuidar de sus tres hijos, escucharlos, jugar con ellos o, simplemente, disfrutar de ellos.

Y de Terry. Terry podía ser un león en la jungla de los negocios, pero Candy sabía que la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo en cuanto llegaba a su casa y encontraba a su pequeña familia con sus pequeños problemas, esperando que él los solucionara.

Muchas noches llegaba agotado y con el semblante serio, con el rostro de un cazador implacable, pensó Candy en aquellos momentos-, pero en menos de media hora, estaba tumbado en el suelo jugando con los gemelos. Jugando o viendo la televisión. Se compenetraba absolutamente con ellos y podía llegar a pelearse con Sammy por un juego de ordenador, y no tenía la menor señal de tensión ni de pesadumbre, tan sólo aquella sonrisa infantil igual a la de su hijo, que decía que había abandonado el mundo de los negocios para sumergirse en el feliz alivio que le ofrecía su familia. Candy se preguntaba si el mismo proceso funcionaba a la inversa, ¿le era tan fácil desprenderse de su papel de padre y esposo cada vez que salía para irse a trabajar? ¿Era un alivio para él volver a aquel otro mundo mucho más excitante, ser el gran hombre con poder sobre otros y verse tratado de forma especial? ¿Se convertían su pequeña mujer y sus tres hijos en poco más que nada una vez que volvía a aquel escenario sofisticado lleno de gente inteligente y sofisticada, con ropa sofisticada y sofisticadas conversaciones?

Sofisticado, se repitió por enésima vez, en eso se había convertido Terry, en un hombre maduro y sofisticado. Mientras, ella se había estancado.

Se odió a sí misma por haber dejado que ocurriera y odió a Terry por obligarla a ver sus propios defectos, porque eso significaba que ella tenía que asumir parte de culpa por lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

Candy sintió un inexplicable alivio al no ver el BMW negro de Terry cuando el taxi la dejó en casa a las seis en punto de la tarde.

Iba tan cargada con bolsas y paquetes que tuvo que llamar al timbre con el codo.

¡Cielo Santo! -exclamó la madre de Terry abriendo la puerta y mirando a su nuera con asombro.

Candy siguió hacia el interior sin detenerse.

Cielo Santo! -volvió a exclamar cuando, una vez en el interior de la casa, Candy dejó caer los paquetes a sus pies.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Candy con incertidumbre.

La Candy que había abandonado su hogar una hora después que su marido no era la misma que estaba ante su suegra.

Se había cortado el pelo en un óvalo alrededor de la cara, hasta la altura de la barbilla. La habían maquillado de modo que quedaran realzados los hermosos rasgos que ella no creía tener. Tenía un aspecto tan natural que era imposible decir cómo le habían arreglado los ojos y la boca para que, de repente, llamaran tanto la atención.

Pero aquello no era todo. Ya no llevaba el abrigo de lana azul pálido y los vaqueros con que había salido aquella mañana. En su lugar, llevaba el traje de chaqueta de lana más exquisitamente cortado que Eleonor había visto. Era de color marrón pálido y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Se abrochaba con dos filas de botones de un marrón más oscuro en la pechera y estaba adornado con tres botones en cada puño. También llevaba unas botas de ante por debajo del tobillo y un bolso a juego.

-Creo -dijo Eleonor Grandchester - que lo mejor será que preparemos una bebida fuerte para cuando mi hijo vuelva a casa.

Eleonor no podía saberlo, pero había dado la respuesta que más podía satisfacer a Terry que había ido adquiriendo una actitud más desafiante a medida que pasaba el día. Se abrió la puerta y entró Sammy.

-¡Uauh! -exclamó, y Candy sonrió de oreja a oreja como una idiota. El tiempo que había empleado preocupándose por la reacción de sus hijos ante el nuevo aspecto de su madre, había sido tiempo perdido.

-¿Qué hay en los paquetes? -preguntó Sammy, despreocupándose de Candy como si fuera la misma de Siempre.

Al cabo de diez minutos, el suelo del cuarto de estar estaba cubierto de paquetes medio abiertos y Kate no paraba de corretear luciendo un collar de cuentas rojas que su madre le había comprado. A Michael le había traído un juego de piezas de construcción, pero lo que más le gustaba era la caja de cartón, que estaba destrozando poco a poco. Para Sam había comprado un nuevo juego de ordenador, y ya estaba jugando con él en su habitación cuando llegó Terry. Terry se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó mirando. La actividad en el cuarto de estar se detuvo. Kate dejó de corretear para observar su reacción y su madre dejó de recoger los envoltorios, mientras Candy se ponía en pie incómodamente y lo miraba con una mezcla de desafío y súplica.

Fue Eleonor quien rompió la tensión del momento.

Recogió a Michael de la moqueta y agarró a Kate de la mano. Pero Candy no prestaba atención a sus hijos, estaba pendiente de Terry, que la observaba con una inescrutable expresión.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó por fin en el rostro de Terry. Candy se quedó muy sorprendida, porque era la misma sonrisa con que se había acercado a ella la noche que se conocieron, una sonrisa ambigua. Candy se irguió con una expresión definitivamente desafiante.

Vaya, vaya -dijo Terry-, ya veo que ha comenzado la segunda etapa.

¿La segunda etapa? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

Se preguntó Candy.

-¿Vas a salir? -preguntó Terry-. Vas a tener que perdonarme, Candy, pero, si me has dicho que tenías planes para salir esta noche, creo que me he olvidado por completo.

Candy frunció el ceño. Sabía que Terry no decía nada al azar, y se preguntaba qué quería decir con aquel «¿vas a salir?» y el «segunda etapa», cuando sabía muy bien que no iba a ninguna parte.

Le quedó claro que no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre su nuevo aspecto. Tal vez no le gustaba, tal vez prefería su versión aburrida, la que no le causaba ningún problema, la que sabía el lugar exacto que ocupaba en el ordenado mundo de Terry y no pensaba salir de él. Candy pensó que lo que tal vez le ocurría a Terry era que no las tenía todas consigo, y experimentó una sensación de triunfo. Tal vez su pregunta fuera sincera.

-y si estuviera pensando en salir, ¿qué harías? -le preguntó.

La pregunta provocó de nuevo la sonrisa irónica de Terry al verla, Candy se estremeció llena de frustración.

-Supongo que preguntarte con quién sales -respondió Terry, que sabía jugar mejor que ella al juego de las ambigüedades.

-¿Para ver si tu mujercita sale con buenas compañías?

-Pero, entonces, ¿vas a salir? -preguntó Terry, apretando los puños- ¿Con quién? ¿Con un hombre?

Candy no cabía en sí de satisfacción.

-Cuando tú sales, no me dices con quién, no sé por qué tengo que hacerlo yo -dijo con frialdad.

Terry frunció el ceño y miró a Rachel como diciéndole «Ten cuidado».

-No te burles de mí -le dijo-. Dame un nombre, sólo quiero un nombre.

Era una conversación completamente estúpida -pensaba Candy-, ya que ella no iba a ninguna parte. -No hay ningún nombre -murmuró, furiosa por la facilidad con que Terry había estropeado aquel día tan feliz para ella.

Paseó la mirada por los paquetes esparcidos por el suelo, sin encontrar en ellos ninguna satisfacción

- Acabo de llegar, no iba a ninguna parte.

A Terry le había bastado con ver los paquetes y las bolsas para darse cuenta. ¿A quién quería engañar, fingiendo con una pequeña mueca de sorpresa que no los había visto hasta aquel momento?

Terry se acercó al paquete que tenía más próximo, una caja larga y plana que todavía estaba sin abrir. Aprovechando que Terry le dejaba libre el paso, Candy tomó su bolso nuevo y se dirigió hacia la puerta tristemente decepcionada.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Terry.

Candy se encogió de hombros, tan arrogante como su hija cuando no obtenía la respuesta que quería.

-Un traje -respondió de mala gana.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó Terry, señalando otra caja con el pie.

-Ropa interior -respondió Candy ruborizándose, porque la caja rebosaba con la ropa interior más cara que Candy había visto en su vida.

-¿Y esto?

Dos vestidos -replicó y lo miró con resentimiento-. ¿Por qué? No irás a echarme la bronca por haber gastado demasiado, ¿verdad? ¡Fuiste tú quien me dio todas esas tarjetas de crédito! Una para cada gran almacén de Londres, creo.

Candy no las había utilizado nunca. Hasta aquel día, no se había dado cuenta de las delicias que podían ofrecerle.

Terry ignoró el comentario.

-Es un vestido que merece una cena en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Londres, tal vez con un poco de baile después, ¿no te parece?

Candy se estremeció y miró a Terry a los ojos, sin acabar de comprender.

-¿Me estás invitando a cenar? -preguntó con tanta inocencia que Terry no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica.

-Sí -asintió con cierta burla.

Candy tuvo la impresión de que su ingenuidad le parecía algo muy divertido. Se sonrojó y deseó que la tragara la Tierra antes que continuar con aquella tortura. Por lo visto, Terry no podía tomar en serio nada de lo que ella hacía.

-Sí, Candy -repitió Candy con mayor amabilidad, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la inquietud de Candy y lamentara haberla causado- Te estoy preguntando si te gustaría que saliésemos a cenar esta noche.

-ah -exclamó Candy desconcertada y sin saber qué responder.

Se alegró de oír a Sam bajar corriendo por las escaleras, como un alud. Pasó a su lado como una exhalación y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Hola! -exclamó- Mamá me ha comprado un juego nuevo -prosiguió con excitación- ¿Puedo bajado y ponerlo en la televisión? Es un simulador de vuelo y hay que aterrizar y despegar en un tornado.

Por qué no? -dijo Terry sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Candy-. Si a tu abuela no le importa, puedes bajarlo. Tú madre y yo nos vamos a cenar.

-¿Os vais a cenar los dos juntos? -exclamó Sam, tan sorprendido como Candy-. ¡Qué bien!' -agregó mirando a su madre- Papá te lleva a cenar en vez de ir tú sola como el otro...

-Sam -dijo su padre. El niño se calló.

Candy se sintió muy incómoda.

-A lo mejor tu madre no puede quedarse -dijo.

Sabía que Terry sólo la había invitado a cenar al ver todas las molestias que se había tomado para cambiar de aspecto- Ha estado aquí todo el día y no me parece bien que ...

-No importa -dijo Eleonor, viniendo por el pasillo. Candy se dio la vuelta. Eleonor y Kate estaban allí.

Tuvo la sensación de que en aquella casa no había la menor intimidad.

-Por supuesto que importa -dijo- Has estado aquí todo el día y yo ...

-Llévala a un sitio bonito -dijo Eleonor, ignorando las protestas de Candy.

Candy suspiró con impaciencia, sabiendo que su opinión importaba poco.

-Creo recordar que no he dicho que quiera salir -dijo.

-Claro que quieres salir -intervino Eleonor-. Así que recoge todas esas cosas y súbetelas. ¡Kate y Sammy, ayudad a vuestra madre!

Candy exhaló un suspiro de resignación. A no ser que quisiera contarles a todos sus razones para no salir con Terry, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Los niños obedecieron inmediatamente. Recogieron varios paquetes y salieron, dejando que Candy recogiera el resto. Cuando estaba al pie de la escalera, oyó la voz de Eleonor.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, Terry, ya era hora de que salieseis juntos. Y no estaría de más que empezaras a llevarla a esas cenas donde conoces a tanta gente del mundo de los negocios.

Candy se había detenido en las escaleras y esperaba con curiosidad la respuesta de Terry, pero cuando habló no pudo distinguir sus palabras. Sin embargo, a Eleonor se le entendía perfectamente.

-¡Tonterias! -replicó-. ¿Cómo sabes que no le va a gustar cuando no le has dado la oportunidad de averiguado? Tu problema, Terry, es que la tienes tan envuelta entre algodones que no le dejas descubrir lo que realmente quiere de la vida.

¿Era eso lo que Eleonor pensaba?, se dijo Candy. En realidad, ella creía que siempre había sabido lo que quería de la vida, ser una buena madre y una buena esposa. Eso era todo. No era algo ni muy excitante ni muy ambicioso. Sólo quería ser una buena esposa para el hombre al que amaba y una buena madre para unos hijos a los que adoraba. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

-y te digo algo más -continuó Eleonor-. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado para que esa pobre chica tenga roto el corazón, pero sé que ha sufrido mucho y me imagino de quién es la culpa.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón. La invadió una terrible sensación de desolación, como ocurría siempre que recordaba la llamada de Eliza.

-Sigue mi consejo, hijo, y sé muy cuidadoso a partir de ahora, porque si alguna vez Candy...

Candy subió las escaleras precipitadamente. No quería saber lo que podría ocurrir «si alguna vez Candy...» Lo que le ocurría era ya bastante doloroso como para preocuparse si alguna vez...

**Continuara..**

* * *

**Que pase un feliz fin de semana**

**un abrazo **

**Sofia Amaya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Iragaschi.**

**la historia no me pertenece le pertenece al autor Reid Michelle.**

**Chica siento haberme tardado tanto en publica pero ya empece a clase.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Si alguna vez Candy... qué? Se preguntaba Candy metida en el pequeño cuarto de baño de Michael mientras esperaba a que Terry saliera de su dormitorio para no tener que encontrarse con él.

¿Si alguna vez Candy descubría que había habido otra mujer? Bueno, Rachel ya lo había descubierto.

¿Si alguna vez Candy decidía crecer?, se dijo cínicamente, y se miró al espejo con cierto sobresalto, porque era casi como mirar a otra persona.

«Mírate, se dijo. «Escondiéndote aquí cuando ni siquiera tienes que usar el baño. No te atreverías abañarte por miedo a que el agua te estropeara el peinado, ni a lavarte por si no puedes rehacer el maquillaje. Terry te va a invitar a cenar, pero sólo porque se siente culpable. Y, además, espera salir con la persona que acaba de conocer, la misma que te mira desde el espejo, pero esa persona no es más que una ilusión. Un disfraz bajo el que la verdadera Candy está tratando de ocultarse. Oyó que se cerraba una puerta y luego el andar característico de Terry, que bajaba las escaleras. Candy dio un profundo suspiro, miró de reojo a la mujer del espejo y salió de su escondite. En el brazo llevaba uno de los vestidos que se había comprado, y lo colgó en la puerta del guardarropa, luego, se alejó unos pasos, preguntándose si se atrevería a ponérselo o no.

Era muy sexy. De encaje color rubí y seda negra, dejaba al descubierto los hombros y buena parte de la espalda. La dependienta se había dado cuenta de su desconcierto al ver cuánto exponía su cuerpo y había ido a buscar una chaquetilla de terciopelo negra con mangas y cuello alto, que sólo dejaba expuesto el tentador escote.

¿Iba a ponérselo o no?, se preguntó reflexivamente. ¿O se ponía el vestido negro que llevaba normalmente cuando salía con Terry?

Kate entró apresuradamente en la habitación, colorada y oliendo a polvos de talco. Se acercó a Candy y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el vestido nuevo.

-¿Te lo vas a poner, mamá? -preguntó con dulzura.

-No lo sé -respondió Candy con incertidumbre-Puede que ... lo mejor sea ponerme mi vestido negro ... -dijo extendiendo el brazo para sacarlo del armario.

La niña la detuvo.-¡Pero no puedes ponerte eso! -Exclamó con horror- Papá se ha puesto su esmoquin con pajarita esta guapísimo.

Candy frunció los labios. Sin duda, el maravilloso papá de Kate merecía algo mejor que su viejo vestido negro.

-Además, ese vestido negro es muy aburrido -dijo la niña.

«Aburrido», se repitió Candy. Era una palabra con la que estaba muy familiarizada las últimas semanas.

-Bueno, entonces, me pondré el rojo -dijo.

Si la vieja Candy era aburrida, la nueva estaba decidida a no serlo-. Ve a ayudar a la abuela mientras yo me visto.

Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kate salió corriendo de la habitación. A Candy le dio la impresión de que estaba impaciente por ayudar a su abuela, orgullosa de colaborar a que sus padres pudieran salir.

Se vistió y bajó. Sus hijos y su suegra, que estaban cenando en la cocina, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Había llegado el momento de saber la opinión del verdadero experto, pensó deteniéndose antes de entrar en el salón. Kate tenía razón, se dijo observándolo al entrar, Terry estaba guapísimo con el esmoquin. Pero se trataba de algo más que del elegante corte del traje, era el hombre que lo llevaba el que marcaba la diferencia. Tenía un aire de madurez y sofisticación que parecía aumentar el innato atractivo que siempre había tenido.

Estaba junto al mueble bar, sirviéndose una tónica, y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Candy se alegró porque así tenía tiempo de calmar el efecto que tenía sobre sus sentidos. Llevaba el pelo tan informal como siempre, ni muy corto ni muy largo, con un peinado ni moderno ni anticuado. Y eso decía mucho de su carácter. Terry siempre dejaba huella en la gente porque no era ni muy convencional ni demasiado extravagante. Era un hombre con una gran confianza en sí mismo, pero que mantenía en el misterio una parte de su personalidad, lo que le hacía aún más atractivo.

Candy no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada ante aquel hombre y pasaba nerviosamente los dedos por el borde de la chaquetilla. N o solía pensar en él en aquellos términos. De hecho, no solía pensar en él como otra cosa que no fuera su marido. Ésa era otra novedad a la que tenía que hacer frente, que pudiera sentirse intimidada por un hombre con el que llevaba viviendo siete años. Terry se dio la vuelta y la vio en el umbral de la puerta. A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que fruncía el ceño y la observaba de arriba abajo, pero no podía ver bien la expresión de sus ojos. "Se esconde, huye de mí", se dijo Candy, «lo hace todo el tiempo». Incluso en aquel instante sin que veía cómo observaba su nuevo peinado y su rostro maquillado, no podía saber lo que estaba pensando. El vestido era mucho más fino que cualquier cosa que se hubiera puesto en subida, realzaba su esbelta figura, sus piernas largas y bonitas, pero Terry lo observó sin dar la menor muestra de aprobación o disgusto.

Luego, sin previo aviso, un brillo de emoción cruzó por sus ojos antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Candy se sobresaltó, porque estaba segura de que sus ojos no revelaban otra cosa que tristeza. Pero, ¿por qué debía Terry sentir tristeza al ver a su mujer vestida para salir con él? O, tal vez, no fuera tristeza, tal vez fuera su conciencia culpable. ¿Qué había dicho su madre? «La tienes guardada entre algodones». Aquella frase debía haberle calado muy hondo, y, en aquellos instantes, allí estaba ella, distinta, convertida en otra mujer. Y Terry debía saber que ella nunca habría llegado tan lejos si él no la hubiera hecho sentirse tan insegura.

-¿Quieres algo de beber antes de que nos vayamos? -preguntó Terry.

Candy se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el vestido y sintió una gran decepción. -No... Gracias -replicó con voz grave- ¿Has...Has reservado mesa?

Terry sonrió.

-Sí -dijo-. ¿Nos vamos?

Candy se sentó en el BMW. Se' sentía intranquila y no dejaba de mirarse las manos mientras Terry aceleraba en dirección al centro de Londres. Candy montaba pocas veces en aquel coche, porque cuando salían solían hacerla con sus hijos y era su Ford Escort blanco el elegido. Así que se sentía algo extraña en aquel coche. En realidad, se sentía extraña con todo, incluso consigo misma.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo. Se dio cuenta de que Terry la miró, y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. El volvió a mirar a la carretera. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

Mencionó un club con restaurante y sala de baile y Candy sintió un hormigueo en la piel. Era uno de los sitios más frecuentados por los ricos y famosos, Candy pensaba que había que tener cierto estatus para ser admitido en uno de aquellos lugares y la naturalidad con que Terry mencionó aquel club le hizo sentirse aún más incómoda.

-La comida es buena -decía sin darle importancia- Lo bastante buena como para tentar incluso los apetitos más frágiles.

¿Se refería a ella? Podría ser, desde hacía algún tiempo, no tenía mucha hambre. La comida se convertía en un problema cuando tenía que vivir con un nudo permanente en la garganta.

-Entonces, lo conoces -dijo.

-He estado una o dos veces.

¿Con Susana? Candy no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento, que provocó que permaneciera en silencio el resto del camino.

Terry no estaba más alegre que ella. La guió a través del vestíbulo del club, iluminado con luz indirecta para realzar el lujo del lugar.

-Buenas noches, señor Grandchester -le saludó un hombre bajo, calvo y gordito, con acento francés. Luego se inclinó educadamente para saludar a Candy.

-Buenas noches, Claude -respondió Terry con una familiaridad que provocó la mueca de Candy-. Me alegro de que hayáis podido encontrar una mesa para nosotros habiéndoos llamado con tan poca antelación.

Claude se encogió de hombros de un modo típicamente europeo.

-Ya sabe, señor, para personas como usted siempre tenemos sitio. Por aquí, por favor.

Terry agarró a Candy por la cintura. Candy miró a su alrededor, mientras seguían a Claude, tratando de no demostrar lo impresionada que estaba por el lujo del lugar.

Siempre que había salido con Terry habían ido a alguno de los restaurantes del barrio, indio, chino o italiano. Él no llevaba más que unos vaqueros y una camiseta, tal vez una chaqueta de sport, y ella llevaba una ropa igualmente informal. Solían sentarse relajadamente y compartir una botella de vino con la relajada intimidad de dos personas que se encuentran a gusto en compañía del otro. Pero Candy dudaba de que pudiera relajarse en aquel lugar. No podía imaginar, por ejemplo, a Terry robándole del plato una gamba, su comida favorita, como solía hacer, o a ella misma inclinándose sobre la mesa para darle una, sosteniéndola entre los dedos.

Aquel ambiente no inspiraba aquella clase de intimidad. En realidad, se dijo mientras la admiración era reemplazada por cierto desprecio, encontraba que allí no había ambiente en absoluto, aparte del que decía: «Comemos aquí no porque nos guste, sino porque está de moda».

-No te gusta -le dijo Terry, observando su expresión.

-Todo es... muy bonito -replicó ella.

-Bonito -repitió Terry con ironía- Resulta que es uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres, y a ti sólo te ocurre decir que es «bonito».

-Lo siento -dijo Candy-. ¿Debería estar impresionada?

-No -dijo Terry, pero tenía la mandíbula apretada.

-¿O lo que debería impresionarme es que consigas mesa con tanta facilidad? Ten cuidado, Terry, o empezaré a sospechar que tratas de impresionarme.

-y es una posibilidad demasiado ridícula como para que la tengas en cuenta, ¿no? Candy reflexionó un momento acerca de aquel comentario, mientras paseaba la mirada por las otras mesas, ocupadas por elegantes personas luciendo elegantes vestimentas. Luego miró a Terry.

-Francamente, sí -replicó con desdén- Yo creía que los dos sabíamos que no tenías que hacer nada para impresionarme. Terry suspiró con impaciencia.

-Candy, no te he traído aquí para que discutamos. Yo sólo quería...

-¿Darme un trato especial? -sugirió Candy con sarcasmo.

-¡No! ¡Quería complacerte, sólo complacerte! -dijo Terry con amarga intensidad.

-¿Enseñándome cómo vive tu otra mitad? -preguntó Candy burlonamente.

-¿Mi otra mitad? -dijo Terry con desconcierto- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

-Tu otro yo, ése del que yo no sé nada -dijo Candy, añadiendo para sí: «el Terry que ha ido creciendo más y más mientras el otro se ha ido desvaneciendo poco a poco sin que yo me diera cuenta»-. El que se siente como pez en el agua en lugares como éste.

Un brillo cruzó la mirada de Terry.

-¿Habrías preferido que, así vestidos, fuéramos a un chino? Te has tomado muchas molestias para conseguir una nueva imagen Candy. Y esto... -dijo señalando a su alrededor- ... es lo que coincide con ella. Depende de ti elegir si lo prefieres o no.

Su respuesta fue «no», e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que aquella respuesta significaba. No se encontraba a gusto así vestida y aquel ambiente no era el suyo. Pero estaba tan claro que sería el de Terry, que le daban ganas de llorar. ¿Les quedaría algo en común?

-¿Y tú la prefieres? -le preguntó-. ¿Prefieres mi nueva imagen?

Terry se reclinó sobre su silla. Tenía una extraña expresión.

-Me gusta tu pelo -admitió al cabo de un momento-, pero no estoy seguro de que me gusten tus razones para haber cambiado. El vestido también me gusta. Es precioso, pero no me gusta lo que hace con la mujer que...

En aquel momento, un camarero se detuvo junto a Candy y les ofreció la carta.

-La carta, señores -dijo.

-Gracias -dijo Terry y despidió al camarero con un ademán.

El camarero se marchó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Has sido un poco brusco con él -dijo Candy-. ¿Qué te ha hecho para que le trates así?

-Me ha interrumpido cuando trataba de hacerte un cumplido.

Candy lo miró con ironía

-Si llamas a eso cumplido, Terry, te diré que no me impresiona tu estilo.

Terry hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo-asintió- me cuesta acostumbrarme a tu nueva imagen. Candy... -dijo Terry, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrándole la mano a Candy- ... eres muy guapa, no hace falta que te lo diga...

«¿No hace falta?», se preguntó Candy.

- pero no, por favor, no dejes de ser la encantadora persona que eres sólo porque quieres probarme algo. -No he hecho esto por ti, Terry-dijo Candy con frialdad- Lo he hecho por mí misma; Ya era hora de crecer

.-Oh, no, cariño -murmuró Terry-, estás equivocada. Yo...

-¡Por todos los diablos, pero si es el mismísimo Terry Grandchester! -dijo una voz.

-Maldita sea -murmuró Terry, apretando la mano de Candy y volviéndose para mirar al intruso.

-Zac -le saludó poniéndose en pie- Creía que estabas en Estados Unidos -dijo estrechándole la mano.

Candy se fijó en él. Era atractivo y tendría la misma edad que Terry. Era rubio y delgado, y tenía unos ojos verdes cuya mirada podría atravesar una armadura si se lo proponía.

He vuelto hace un mes -respondió Zac-. Eres tú el que ha estado fuera de la circulación últimamente -dijo mirando con una curiosidad puramente masculina a Candyl-. ¿Tiene esta hermosa criatura la culpa? -preguntó con suavidad. Luego miró a Terry y le preguntó-: ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la encantadora L. .

-Mi mujer -le interrumpió Terry. Candy, sin embargo, imaginó el nombre que Zac iba a pronunciar.

-Candy-añadió Terry con un gesto de la mano- Zac Callum. Tenemos el mismo abogado.

Zac Callum miró a Terry pensativamente.

-Vaya, .vaya -murmuró antes de rodear a Terry para ofrecerle la mano a Candy.

Candy estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recordar por qué le sonaba aquel nombre como para pensar en lo que aquel pequeño comentario significaba. Zac Callum era el dibujante de la sección política del Sunday Globe, y tenía un humor mordaz. Tenía la infalible capacidad de captar las debilidades de la gente y utilizarlas de modo que podía convertir a la persona más eminente en el mayor hazme reír. Aquella habilidad también le había convertido en una celebridad de la televisión.

-Ahora entiendo por qué nadie ha visto a Terry durante semanas -murmuró cuando Candy le tendió la mano-. Te has casado -añadió con suavidad- No hay duda de que tu gusto ha mejorado, Terry.

Candy supo que la estaba comparando con Susana.

-Gracias -respondió en lugar Terry, que estaba tan tenso que no parecía capaz de pronunciar palabra aunque quisiera- He oído hablar de usted, señor Callum. Admiro su trabajo.

-¿Una admiradora? -replicó Zac con humor- Dígame una cosa... -añadió haciendo ademán de retirar una silla para sentarse.

-Zac, cariño, ¿no te olvidas de algo? -dijo una mujer interrumpiéndole. Con un gesto de fastidio, hecho para que Candy lo viera, se irguió y se dio la vuelta.

-Disculpa -dijo-, pero debes entender que tenía que saborear este momento. Este hombre ha sucumbido a los encantos del matrimonio -dijo con un suspiro y se volvió a Terry agarrando a su acompañante por la cintura- Claree, éste es Terry Grandchester, de quien, sin duda habrás oído hablar.

-¿Y quién no? -añadió Claree con sequedad- Todos esperábamos con impaciencia el resultado dela venta de Habréis.

Candy bajó la vista, preguntándose si sería la única persona del mundo que no sabía lo importante que había sido la venta de Habréis.

-Encantada de conocerte -dijo Claree.

Terry se limitó a responder con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos fijos en Zac, que miraba a Candy con un no disimulado interés.

-Nos gustaría que os sentarais con nosotros, pero ya hemos pedido la cena -mintió.

-No te preocupes -dijo Zac con una sonrisa- No tenemos ningún deseo de interrumpir a unos recién casados.

Terry abrió la boca para corregir el error, pero la mirada de Candy le obligó a guardar silencio. «¡No!», le decían sus ojos, «¡No les digas la verdad! Conoce a Susana, así que no me pongas en ridículo diciéndole que llevamos casados siete años y que nuestros hijos tienen seis. Terry apartó la mirada y apretó los labios con un gesto sombrío y lleno de frustración. Candy se sentía tan mal que le daban ganas de salir corriendo para no tener que hacer frente a su humillación.

Entonces Terry hizo algo inesperado y extraño. La agarró por la barbilla, se inclinó y, allí mismo, ante la sociedad más refinada de Londres, la besó apasionadamente. Cuando se separó, Candy vio en su mirada un dolor tan profundo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ya veo que la luna de miel no ha terminado -dijo Zac Callum-. Vamos, Claree, creo que debemos dejar solos a estos dos tortolitos.

-¿Qué quieres cenar? -preguntó Terry al cabo de un rato.

Absorta, desconcertada y excitada por el inesperado beso de Terry, y conmovida por la expresión de su mirada, Candy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que había dicho.

-Pues ... -dijo mirando la carta sin poder leer una palabra- Pues ..

El corazón le palpitaba y en sus labios ardía el recuerdo de aquel beso apasionado.

-Pídeme lo que quieras -dijo por fin apartando la carta.

Terry llamó al camarero con un gesto. Luego le pidió la cena con tal sequedad que el camarero se movió nerviosamente hasta el momento de desaparecer, como si en aquella mesa hubiera demasiada tensión para poder soportarla.

Candy se preguntó si el camarero habría visto cómo se besaron, si lo habría visto toda aquella gente. Con un rubor en las mejillas, miró de reojo a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía prestarles interés. Se retorció las manos bajo la mesa y habló con normalidad.

-¿Cómo conociste a Zac Callum? -le preguntó a Terry.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Heredó un par de pequeñas empresas de su padre-le respondió- No las quería, así que me las vendió.

-Me gusta su trabajo. A mí no se me daba mal dibujar, así que supongo que puedo apreciar mejor su talento.

-También has podido apreciar su encanto, ¿no? -dijo Terry, apretando la mandíbula.

Candy se sobresaltó. ¿Terry celoso? -¿Por eso me has besado así?

Una mirada cegadoramente amarga cruzó el semblante de Terry.

-Te miraba como si fueras un plato del menú -respondió-. N o quería que tuviera ninguna duda de a quién perteneces.

¿Pertenecer? Sí, ella pertenecía a Terry, pero Terry no parecía pertenecerle a ella.

-¿Hay alguien, en este otro mundo en el que te mueves, que sepa de mi existencia o de la de los niños? -le preguntó con brusquedad.

-Mi vida privada no es asunto de nadie –respondió Terry-. Sólo me mezclo con ellos por interés, eso es todo. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar el tema? A no ser, por supuesto, que los encantos de Zac Callum te parezcan más interesantes que mi compañía, en cuyo caso, puedo llamarlo para que os doréis la píldora mutuamente.

¡Vaya, estaba celoso! La idea complacía mucho a Candy.

-Bueno, al menos, no hace callar a su acompañante cada vez que abre la boca -replicó Candy con dulzura, observando con una sensación de triunfo el semblante cada vez más serio de Terry.

Gracias a Dios, llegó el primer plato, porque estar allí sentados sin más deseos que lanzarse pullas continuamente, convertía la comida en la mejor opción.

Candy pensó que no podría probar bocado, pero Terry había pedido para ella una mousse de salmón que estaba deliciosa. Iba por la mitad cuando Terry estiró el brazo y le acarició el dorso dela mano.

-Candy-murmuró con voz grave.

Candy levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no intentamos pasarlo bien al menos esta noche? No quiero pelear contigo, sólo quiero ...

-¡Candy, cuánto me alegro de verte! Terry frunció el ceño con irritación y Candy se sintió decepcionada ante la nueva interrupción, porque, después de mucho tiempo, se había dejado sumergir en la hermosa mirada de sus ojos Azules.

Aquella vez, Terry ni siquiera se levantó para saludar a quien los interrumpía, una pareja de mediana edad que se había detenido junto a él. Ni siquiera les presentó a Candy. Se limitó a cumplir con la más estricta cortesía, dejándoles claro que no quería ser interrumpido.

-Ahora ya sabes por qué no me gusta traerte a estos sitios -dijo-. Nos van a estar interrumpiendo durante toda la noche.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? -preguntó Candy ofendida porque veía la irritación de Terry como un signo de su reticencia a presentarla como su esposa.

-Porque, cuando salimos, me gusta tenerte para mí solo -respondió Terryy volvió a mirarla como antes, con aquella mirada oscura y posesiva que le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Pero tenía razón. Volvieron a interrumpirlos al menos otras tres veces durante el curso de la cena. Finalmente, Terry le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vamos -dijo-, podemos ir a bailar. Al menos, mientras estemos bailando, la gente no se atreverá a interrumpirnos.

La llevó de la mano a través de las mesas hasta unas puertas cerradas que se abrieron al empujarlas con la mano. En aquella sala había menos luz. Desde la entrada, apenas se distinguía el otro lado, donde había una barra y un pequeño estrado donde una orquesta tocaba una pieza de jazz muy tranquila.

Terry la llevó hasta la pista de baile y la tomó entre sus brazos. Al instante, Candy se vio asaltada por una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, como si Terry fuera un extraño. Un extraño alto y moreno que apelaba a sus sentidos y hacía que se sintiera como una mujer.

Pero no era ningún extraño, sino Terry, pensaba mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ningún extraño, sino el hombre con el que llevaba casada siete años. Sin embargo, aquel Terry era extraño para ella, y no sólo porque estuviera compartiendo con él una noche en su mundo.

En realidad, era un extraño para ella desde hacía pocas semanas. No pudo evitar un suspiro lleno de tristeza. Y Terry debió darse cuenta, porque apretó la mano que ella apoyaba sobre su pecho y la atrajo hacia sí con la mano que apoyaba en su cintura. Pero se detuvo al instante. Una repentina quietud los asaltó cuando la mano de Terry rozó la espalda desnuda de Candy.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, estremecida por una oleada de sensaciones. Trató de combatirla y movió la cabeza para respirar otro aire que no fuera el que impregnaba el olor del cuerpo de Terry.

Pero él la detuvo apoyando en su nuca la mano que tenía la suya agarrada.

-Déjate llevar -susurró. Candy dio un respingo. La primera vez que bailaron juntos ella llevaba una camiseta cortada por encima del ombligo y él metió la mano por debajo. Aquella vez llevaba una chaquetilla de terciopelo, algo mucho más sofisticado, pero tuvo la misma reacción ardiente y torrencial, que siseaba como el agua sobre el carbón ardiente. Le palpitaba el corazón y se estremeció al notar que Terry recorría su espalda.

«No», se dijo, «no dejes que te haga esto». Pero todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó en respuesta a las caricias de Terry. Cerró los ojos y arqueó un poco el cuerpo, de modo que rozó con los senos el pecho de Terry.

Terry se puso rígido y luego se agitó, presa de una necesidad tan vieja como el tiempo y dejó escapar un Suspiro.

-No ha cambiado ni un ápice, ¿verdad? teniendo el mismo efecto el uno sobre el otro.

Tenía razón, se dijo Candy. Y con un último suspiro, que provenía de lo más profundo de su interior, se dejó llevar e hizo lo que estaba deseando hacer tan desesperadamente y lo besó.

Fue la primera vez desde hacía semanas que se acercaba a él intencionadamente. Terry respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire poco a poco.

-Vámonos a casa -dijo con voz ronca- No es esto lo que quiero que hagamos.

-Yo... -dijo Candy. Estaba a punto de ceder. Se sentía como si ya no tuviera nada que reprocharle.

Pero entonces, otra persona les interrumpió, con una voz burlona y familiar, y aquella sensación se hizo añicos.

-Vaya, pero si es el mismo Don Juan en persona y con una nueva conquista.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Iragaschi.**

**la historia no me pertenece le pertenece al autor Reid Michelle.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Candy cerró los ojos. Al reconocer aquella voz, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry, que se había puesto rígido como una tabla.

-Sabes que está casado, ¿verdad, querida?

Obviamente, Eliza no había reconocido a Candy. -Lleva casado siete años, nada menos-prosiguió una chica preciosa, aunque un poco sosa que, en estos momentos, estará sentada en casa cuidando de sus tres hijos mientras su querido marido seduce a todas las mujeres que se le ponen por delante.

-A todas no, Eliza -replicó Terry fríamente- A ti siempre me ha resultado muy fácil rechazarte.

¿Es que Eliza había andado detrás de Terry? Levantó la cabeza y vio la expresión cínica de Terry y entonces, otro velo cayó de sus ojos confiados. Terry se dio cuenta y su mirada se ensombreció.

Siempre había aceptado que Terry y Eliza no se llevaban bien, sin preguntarse por qué. Al saber la razón, se sintió muy mal.

-Los hombres siempre deben desconfiar de una mujer a la que han rechazado, Terry -dijo és de todo, es una de nuestras pequeñas armas.

-y tú la has usado con sabiduría, ¿verdad?-repicó Terry-. Apuntando directamente al punto más débil.

-A propósito, ¿cómo está Candy?¿Tiene la pobre alguna idea de lo pronto que has sustituido a Susana?

Candy ya había oído bastante. Se separó un poco de Terry y se volvió para mirar a la que en otro tiempo fuera su mejor amiga.

A Eliza se le mudó el color de la cara y, sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Tampoco Terry y ella hablaron al salir de club y andar hasta el coche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -le preguntó una vez en el interior del coche.

-Años -respondió Terry, avanzando entre el tráfico londinense.

-¿Y alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza acostarte con ella? -preguntó Candy y observó que Terry apretaba el volante con fuerza.

Aquella pregunta ofendía su dignidad, pero Candy tenía derecho a hacerla.

-No, nunca -respondió.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me deja frío.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque confiabas en ella -dijo Terry, cruzando con ella una mirada sombría- Nunca oculté el hecho de que no me gustaba -le dijo.

-Pero tampoco hiciste nada para abrirme los ojos-dijo Candy-. Bastaba una palabra, Terry, una sola palabra. Con decirme que me estaba utilizando para conseguirte, habríamos evitado la pequeña escena de esta noche.

-¿Sabiendo lo mucho que te habría dolido la verdad? Sólo un canalla habría hecho algo así.

Al llegar a casa, se dirigió directamente a las escaleras, sin molestarse en ir a saludar a Eleonor.

-Me duele la cabeza -le dijo a Terry, lo que no era mentira- Por favor, pídele disculpas a tu madre de mi parte.

Todavía no se había dormido cuando Terry entró en la habitación después de llevar a su madre a casa, pero fingió que lo estaba. Fue consciente de cada movimiento de Terry, que se metió en la cama desnudo, como de costumbre. Se acostó boca arriba, cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando al techo, mientras ella ya hacía muy quieta a su lado. Deseaba con toda su alma que el destino los cubriera con un velo y borrara las últimas semanas de su existencia, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Pero el destino no fue tan amable de responder a su súplica y siguieron allí acostados largo tiempo. La tensión era tan evidente que Candy empezó a sentirse sofocada. Entonces, Terry dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó una mano sobre su cuerpo. Ella no pudo evitar volverse y echarse en sus brazos. Probablemente, necesitaba lo que iba a ofrecerle tan desesperadamente como él. Se amaron con un frenesí casi tan insoportable como el silencio anterior.

Susana visitó a Candy una vez más, y justo cuando creía que, por fin, iba a liberar sus reprimidos deseos, se puso muy tensa, en el mismo punto que en las noches anteriores. Terry se dio cuenta y se quedó muy quieto viendo cómo luchaba contra los demonios que la amenazaban y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, besó a Terry para detener el temblor de sus labios y apretó las manos sobre sus hombros para no estremecerse. Cuando logró alejar a Susana de su mente, pensó que había superado otro obstáculo. Luego, con un suspiro, besó a Terry.

-Candy-susurró él al penetrarla.

Susurró su nombre una y otra vez, como si quisiera decirle que había compartido con ella la batalla que acababa de vencer y que sabía que lo había hecho por él. Sólo por él.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y, aunque sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, sólo Terry alcanzó el orgasmo y ella se quedó al borde, sin llegar, sintiéndose perdida y vacía. Fue un fracaso tan grande que ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en él.

Terry volvió a estar muy ocupado con la' compra de una nueva empresa y tuvo que pasar muchas noches fuera, porque las negociaciones tenían lugar en Liverpool. Candy aceptaba sus excusas sin hacer preguntas, lo que dejaba a Terry tenso y lleno de frustración. Ella se quedaba en casa sentada, atormentándose con sospechas que bien sabía que eran injustas. Terry, a cambio, no le comentaba ninguno de sus negocios porque había decidido que no tenía por qué justificar ante ella todo lo que hacía. En pocas palabras, le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él. Pero Candy no podía, lo que sólo servía para poner su matrimonio en la cuerda floja. Y la vida se hacía más insoportable a medida que iban pasando las semanas.

Entonces, una tarde, cuando estaba hojeando el periódico local, que le enviaban semanalmente por correo, vio algo que le aceleró el pulso.

Aquella misma noche, Zac Callum daba una charla sobre su obra en una facultad de Arte que había cerca de allí. La entrada era libre.

Terry estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero, si su madre podía cuidar de los niños, ¿qué daño podría hacer a nadie si asistía a la charla?

En el fondo, sabía que sólo estaba cediendo a la necesidad de herir a Terry donde más le dolía. La culpa la tenía él, pensaba para justificarse mientras aparcaba su coche en un sitio vacío delante de la facultad. No debía haberse mostrado celoso de una persona como Zac Callum. Sólo gracias a esos celos estaba allí.

Se sentó en la parte de atrás de la sala de conferencias. No esperaba que Zac la viera, y en caso de verla, sería difícil que la reconociera, al fin y al cabo, sólo se habían visto una vez. Pero sí la vio, y la reconoció al instante. Se acercó al estrado, miró sonriendo a la audiencia, la vio, se detuvo, volvió a mirarla, y logró que se sonrojara al sonreír tan abiertamente que todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para ver a quién concedía el orador su atención tan abiertamente.

Ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y se ocultó tras el cuello de su abrigo azul pálido con el deseo de desaparecer cuanto antes.

Pero, en cuanto Zac comenzó a hablar, volvió a relajarse. El ingenioso e inteligente discurso de Zac atrapó su atención. Estaba relajado y no dejaba de sonreír mientras contaba cómo se las arreglaba para captar las debilidades de sus víctimas.

En muchas ocasiones, sorprendió a Candy riendo con el resto de la audiencia. Al verla, le guiñaba el ojo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan halagada.

Al terminar, Zac se acercó a ella, agradeciendo alegremente las muchas felicitaciones que recibía de los asistentes.

-Candy... -dijo estrechando su mano- ... me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

-y yo me alegro de haberlo hecho -replicó ella, sintiendo de nuevo una gran timidez- Ha sido muy interesante.

-¿Vienes a clase a esta facultad?

-Oh, no -respondió Candy, sonrojándose ligeramente porque jamás habría esperado semejante pregunta.

Luego pensó en el aspecto que debía tener, con unos vaqueros viejos, el abrigo azul y sin maquillaje.

No se parecía en absoluto a la mujer de su primer encuentro. Más bien tenía aspecto de estudiante.

-Vivimos cerca de aquí -le dijo-. Me enteré de la conferencia en el periódico local y, siguiendo un impulso, vine.

-¿Tú sola?

-Sí -dijo Canfy y se sonrojó aún más, sin saber por qué, ya que aquel hombre no podía saber que apenas salía- Terry está de viaje.

-Ah -exclamó Zac, y le dirigió una extraña mirada- ¿Te interesa la política?

-Más bien el arte, o las caricaturas. Aunque no lo creas, se me daban bastante bien -admitió con timidez-, antes de que tuviera que dedicar la mayor parte del tiempo a mis hijos.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que Zac creía que Terry y ella se habían casado hacía muy poco.

Zac frunció el ceño con desconcierto y ella se mordió el labio.

Por suerte, alguien les interrumpió para hacerle algunas preguntas a Zac. Candy decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar la ocasión para marcharse, antes de que se enredaran más las cosas.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta. Pero Zac la agarró por el brazo.

-No te vayas -dijo- Tengo que despedirme de los organizadores, pero si me esperas, podemos ir a tomar una copa.

Candy vaciló, presa de algo parecido a la tentación. Tomar una copa, en un pub, con un hombre que no fuera Terry no era como cruzar el límite invisible que imponía el matrimonio. ¿O sí lo era? ¡La gente lo hacía continuamente! ¡Terry lo hacía continuamente! ¿Qué daño podría hacerle a nadie si aceptaba? ¿A quién le importaba que lo hiciera?

Probablemente a Terry, se respondió. Pero, inmediatamente, se olvidó de ello, ya que era mucho más fuerte su deseo de revancha.

Además, Zac le caía bien, y estaba muy interesada en lo que hacía.

-Gracias -dijo-, me encantaría.

En aquel momento, fue Zac quien vaciló y dirigió a Candy aquella mirada pensativa que recordaba de la primera ocasión en que se habían visto. Luego asintió y le soltó el brazo.

-Cinco minutos -prometió y se marchó.

Candy se quedó debatiéndose con su conciencia. Disfrutó del rato que pasaron en un pub cercano. El lugar estaba lleno, porque más de la mitad de la gente que había asistido' a la conferencia estaba en él. Zac y ella estaban en la barra, bebiendo una cerveza.

Le encantaba estar allí, relajadamente, hablando simplemente de persona a persona y no sólo como madre o esposa. Le gustaba la cordialidad de Zac, su modo de escuchar, tan atento, cuando ella le contó sus propias ideas, primero tímidamente y luego, con entusiasmo.

El nombre de Terry no apareció en la conversación hasta el momento de las despedidas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados Terry y tú, Candy?-preguntó Zac.

Candy suspiró, sintiendo que el placer de la noche se desvanecía.-Siete años -respondió-. Tenemos tres hijos, dos niños y una niña. Los mayores, Sammy y Kate son mellizos.

Zac sonrió, pero sin el menor asomo de humor. -Creo que te debo una disculpa por la noche que nos conocimos -dijo.

Se refería a sus alusiones a las otras mujeres de Terry. Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero se encogió de hombros.

-No, no me debes ninguna disculpa -replicó- Sólo fuiste sincero. Fuimos Terry y yo los que no dijimos la verdad. Buenas noches, Zac -añadió antes de que él pudiera decir algo más. No quería hablar de aquella noche, no quería saber qué más estaba pensando-. Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su coche. La voz de Zac la detuvo.

-Escucha -le dijo-, estoy pensando en dar un curso de caricaturas en esta facultad. Un día a la semana durante doce semanas. ¿Te interesaría asistir?

¿Le interesaba? Candy lo miró con suspicacia. Tal vez, se le acababa de ocurrir.

-No lo sé -respondió con vacilación- ¿Hay tanta gente interesada-como para que te merezca la pena venir aquí a dar un curso?

Zac sonrió cínicamente. Al fin y al cabo, era una celebridad, el curso rebosaría de gente.

-Te gustará -dijo- Te lo prometo. Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago. La promesa de Zac implicaba más de lo que decía. En realidad, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por ocultar que ella le gustaba.

El problema era: ¿quería ella alentar algo que podría llegar a ser muy peligroso?

La respuesta era «no». Su vida ya era bastante complicada como para complicarla aún más con un hombre como Zac Callum. Y era una pena, ciertamente, porque le atraía mucho la idea de volver a tomar un lápiz y un bloc de dibujo. -Cuando sepas si vas a dar el curso -dijo finalmente-, llámame y lo pensaré.

-¿Zac Callum va a dar clases en ese colegio universitario tan pequeño? ¿Y por qué iba a molestarse en venir a un sitio tan poco importante? -dijo Terry, frunciendo el ceño.

-A lo mejor porque le interesa -dijo Candy un poco ofendida por el desdén de Daniel. No le había gustado nada que saliera sin que él lo supiera, pero, al saber que fue con Zac Callum,se puso hecho una furia.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de que daba esa conferencia?

-Por la Gaceta Local-replicó Candy-. ¿Has comido? -le preguntó cambiando de tema diplomáticamente- ¿Quieres que te haga algo?

-¡no! Lo que quiero es que me digas por qué saliste con Zac Callum...

-yo no salí con él! ¡Sólo fui a escuchar su conferencia –le dijo, porque había un abismo entre eso y salir con él- ¿Qué diablos estás intentando decir, Terry?-le preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia-. ¿Qué hicimos todo lo posible por vemos a solas?

Terry se ruborizó, de modo que Candy supo que era eso exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Es muy capaz -dijo- ¡Le gustaste desde el momento en que te vio!

«Dios mío», pensó mientras una sensación de euforia se apoderaba de ella, «el invencible Terry Grandchester tiene miedo de que su pequeña esposa esté pensando en echarse un amante».

-Eres tú quien no confía en nuestro matrimonio, Terry no yo.

-Pero podrías hacerlo por venganza.

-Y tú podrías volverte paranoico con tu sentido de culpabilidad. No me metas a mí en el mismo saco -replicó Candy, y, una vez más, algo le decía que no estaba siendo completamente sincera.

-No digas tonterías, yo no estoy haciendo eso -dijo Terry, y se levantó para servirse algo de beber.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Pues la verdad... -dijo Terry, y suspiró con desconsuelo-, .la verdad es que no sé qué estoy haciendo -confesó-. ¿Vas a ir al curso?

-¿Vas a hacer de marido dominante impidiéndome ir si quiero hacerlo?-¿Me vas a hacer caso si te pido que no vayas?

-No.-Entonces, no merece la pena que lo intente –dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros y luego salió del salón.

Candy se quedó allí sentada, furiosa y con una sensación de impotencia. Pero, sobre todo, con un intenso desamparo. Porque tanto si discutía como si hacía el amor con él, todavía se sentía desamparada cada vez que Terry se separaba de ella.

«Tu problema, Candy, es que llevas tanto tiempo viviendo para él que ya no sabes vivir para ti», se dijo y aquélla fue la razón por la que decidió asistir al curso cuando Zac la llamó para decirle que todo estaba preparado.

Terry no dijo ni palabra. Pero Candy supo su opinión cuando abandonó la casa un par de semanas después para asistir a la primera clase. Y cuando volvió, no esperó a que anocheciera para compartir la cama matrimonial, sino que, en cuanto apareció por la puerta la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la habitación. Sin embargo, después de hacer el amor, sintieron una amarga frustración, porque, aunque se precipitó con él en el ardiente camino de la sensualidad, Terry, de nuevo, alcanzó solo las puertas del cielo. Lo que no dejó satisfechos a ninguno de los dos. Su talento para la caricatura emergió a lo largo del curso. Incluso Terry se rió con las que hizo de toda la familia.

Zac la animaba mucho. Nunca hacía ningún comentario personal en clase, pero después, cuando se dirigía con los alumnos a tomar algo al pub de al lado, siempre se sentaba a su lado. Candy trataba de ignorar el evidente interés de Zac. Quería aprender de su talento, y temía, si él se ponía demasiado insistente, verse obligada a abandonar sus clases.

Llegó diciembre y Candy se vio inmersa en los preparativos de las Navidades. Fue de compras muchas veces y se aprovisionó para preparar comidas adecuadas para la ocasión. La casa se llenó de actividad.

Terry estaba todavía más ocupado y más preocupado también. Su única concesión a la necesidad de Candy de ser considerada como algo más que su esposa era salir con ella regularmente. Iban a teatro, al cine, salían a cenar, a bailar.

Candy se compró más ropa elegante, aunque normalmente seguía vistiendo como siempre. Mantuvo su corte de pelo porque le gustaba y porque era más cómodo que la melena.

Pero la tensión de su matrimonio se manifestaba en otros detalles. Se cansaba con facilidad, se irritaba por pequeñas cosas y, a veces, se echaba a llorar sin motivo aparente, lo que dejaba a su familia sumida en la preocupación.

Una tarde, su coche no arrancó cuando se disponía a ir a clase. Terry estaba en Liverpool y no volvería hasta muy tarde. Eleonor estaba cuidando a los niños. Caía aguanieve y Candy contempló con desgana su casa, que acababa de abandonar, sabiendo que debía volver a entrar para llamar un taxi, pero sin la menor gana de hacerla.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que contemplaba su casa como si fuera una especie de prisión. Dio un profundo suspiro, se subió el cuello del abrigo y bajó la calle para tomar el autobús.

Llegó a la facultad calada hasta los huesos, con el pelo empapado y aterida de frío. Con una exclamación, todos los alumnos se precipitaron para ayudarla a secarse. Alguien le secó el pelo con una toalla de papel y otro le quitó las botas y los calcetines.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó alguien- La dama lleva calcetines de hombre. Todos rieron, y lo mismo hizo Candy. Se sentía alegre y libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenía la blusa empapada. Zac le ofreció su suéter negro de lana. Se quitó la blusa y se lo puso mientras las demás mujeres' de la clase formaban una pantalla para protegerla de las miradas delos hombres.

Al final, sus ropas estaban por todos los radiadores de la clase y ella no iba vestida más que con la ropa interior y el suéter de Zac, que le llegaba por las rodillas.

Pero sus ropas seguían húmedas cuando terminó la clase, y cambiar el cálido suéter por los vaqueros y la blusa húmeda no le apetecía en absoluto. Cuando Zac se ofreció para llevar la directamente a casa, en lugar de ir con los demás a tomar algo al pub de enfrente, Candy leyó la expresión de sus ojos, pero, de todas formas, aceptó, ignorando lo que un timbre de alarma le decía en el interior de su cabeza.

Zac tenía un Porsche último modelo, que se deslizaba sobre la carretera mojada como si estuviera pegado a ella.

-Mmm -exclamó Candy con placer, cuando la calefacción del coche empezó a calentarle las piernas.

Zac la miró y sonrió. Candy tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Mejor? -le preguntó

.-Mmm -volvió a murmurar ella- Siento que te hayas perdido tu cerveza.

-No importa -dijo Zac-. Prefiero estar aquí, contigo.

Candy sintió un escalofrío de alarma y abrió los ojos.

-En la próxima a la izquierda -dijo.

Zac giró obedientemente.

-¿Qué le parece a Terry que vengas a mi curso todos los jueves? -preguntó con suavidad.

Candy se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar de Terry, tampoco quería ponerse en guardia contra Zac.

-Me da muchos ánimos -dijo e hizo una mueca

En realidad, Terry odiaba que fuera a aquellas clases, y, como lo odiaba, ella le pasaba su interés por las narices. No dejaba de decirle quién le había hecho recordar su amor por el dibujo.

-Pero no has hecho ninguna caricatura de él, ¿verdad? -dijo Zac con calma- La has hecho de los demás miembros de tu familia, pero de él no.

-No creo que quede bien -dijo- Sigue recto después del cruce.

-¿Terry? -preguntó Zac con humor- Yo diría que es ideal, siendo como es una fiera en los negocios y un hombre tan normal en su casa. Si mezclas los dos, puede resultar algo muy divertido.

Candy no estaba de acuerdo. Ya no veía nada divertido en Terry. Tal vez un tiempo atrás, habría disfrutado haciendo de él una caricatura, pero ya no.

-Entonces, puede que algún día lo intente -dijo Candy, sabiendo que no lo haría- Aquí es. La casa blanca con el BMW aparcado a la puerta.

Así que, Terry había vuelto. Candy tembló, pero no de frío.

Zac se detuvo al pie del camino de entrada. Apagó el motor y los dos se quedaron callados, escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el coche. Zac se volvió para mirarla y Candy le devolvió la mirada.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme -dijo sin hacer el menor movimiento para salir del coche. Se sentía atrapada por la expresión de Zac, por el calor que hacía en el interior del coche, por la sensación que le provocaba la profunda mirada de su acompañante.

-Ha sido un placer -dijo él, ausente. No dejaba-de observar a Candy, buscando en sus ojos algo que ella no estaba segura de estar mostrando.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que sí lo estaba mostrando, porque Zac se inclinó y la besó con dulzura en la boca. Ella no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó. Se estremeció y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle dentro del pecho, aunque no sabía si era porque estaba jugando con fuego o porque se sentía realmente atraída por él.

Zac le acarició la mejilla y el pelo sin dejar de besarla.

Luego le acarició los labios, pidiendo la respuesta de Candy. Pero al hacer eso, Candy se apartó, segura de que no era aquello lo que quería.

Zac la dejó y se quedó observándola con un brillo en los ojos.

-Lo siento -dijo Candy con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué?

Candy no respondió, no podía. Lo único que quería era salir del coche. Buscó la manecilla de la puerta con una mano temblorosa.

-Tú has querido que te besara, Candy-murmuró Zac-. No sé qué es lo que piensas ahora mismo, pero recuerda que lo has deseado tanto como yo.

Las mejillas de Candy se llenaron de rubor, porque sabía que Zac tenía razón. Ella había querido que la besara, había querido saber qué se sentía al besar a otro hombre además de a Terry. Pero, en aquellos instantes, se sentía como una estúpida, y furiosa consigo misma por permitir que hubiera ocurrido. Aquello animaba a Zac a pensar que había para él un lugar en su vida, cuando eso no era posible. En su vida, sólo había sitio para Terry. Él era todo lo que quería. Maldito veces maldito.

Al correr bajo la lluvia hacia la puerta de la casa, se preguntó si Terry les habría oído llegar. Miró hacia las ventanas, pero no vio nada a través de las cortinas. No la había visto besando a Zac, pensó con alivio.

Estaría esperando que llegara en autobús, así que incluso si lo había oído, no habría asociado el ruido del coche con su llegada.

No estaba en el salón. Miró por la puerta entreabierta del estudio, pero tampoco estaba allí. Lo encontró en la cocina.

-Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba –dijo Terry le daba la espalda porque estaba haciendo té. Estaba muy atractivo con un suéter negro y unos vaqueros.

-Le dije a mi madre que se fuera a casa -dijo poniendo dos bolsitas de té en dos tazas- Estaba preocupada porque vio tu coche, pero tú no estabas por ninguna parte. Tendrías que haberle dicho que no ibas en tu coche.

-No arrancaba -le dijo-, así que tomé el autobús. Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a preocuparse. Mañana le pediré disculpas.

Se hizo un silencio. Terry todavía no la había mirado. Estaba concentrado en la bandeja de té que estaba preparando. De repente, al ver la tensión de los músculos de su cuello, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enfadado. Estaba tenso e hiciera lo que hiciese no la miraba

.¿La había visto besando a Zac?

Con una sonrisa nerviosa exclamó;

-¡Estoy empapada!

Quiso tener un tono alegre, pero fue patética. Tenía un gran sentimiento de sonrojó. Si Terry la miraba, se daría cuenta de que le ocurría algo extraño- Me voy a dar un baño caliente -dijo nerviosamente, luego añadió-: ¿Has ... has cenado? Puedo hacerte algo antes de que.

-¡No! -exclamó Terry tan violentamente que Candy se sobresaltó.

Se mordió el labio, observando el evidente esfuerzo de Terry por controlarse. Cuando Terry levantó la vista de la tetera, aunque sin darse la vuelta, contuvo la respiración.

-No -dijo con más calma-, ya he cenado, gracias.

-Entonces... -dijo Candy con vacilación, y salió de la cocina apresuradamente.

Los había visto, se dijo mientras llenaba la bañera, y se estremeció, aunque no supo si era por miedo, culpabilidad o simplemente satisfacción por haberse vengado, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Se fue a la cama muy tensa y lista para enfrentarse a Terry en cuanto subiera.

Pero no subió. No subió en toda la noche.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Iragaschi.**

**la historia no me pertenece le pertenece al autor Reid Michelle.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Los días siguientes fueron horribles. Terry se convirtió en un extraño, hosco y poco comunicativo, que durante las noches ni siquiera la tocaba. Los niños estaban cada vez más revoltosos, excitados con las fiestas que se aproximaban y preocupados por la situación. Candy sabía que las dificultades por las que atravesaba su matrimonio le afectaban tanto como a Terry a ella.

El problema era que no sabía qué hacer. Le habría gustado contarle a Terry lo que había ocurrido entre Zac y ella, y pedirle perdón, pero no podía hacerla. Habría sido la prueba de que le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar o decir, y había decidido no mostrar por él ningún interés. Una mañana cayó enferma y se pasó el día entero dando vueltas por la casa, débil y aburrida. Cuando los mellizos volvieron del colegio se pusieron a jugar, armaron tanto ruido que le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se alegró de ver llegar a Terry, porque así podría dejárselos a él ya costarse.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? -le reprochó Terry-. Si me hubieras dicho que no te encontrabas bien, habría venido enseguida.

Candy le dio una respuesta confusa y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza llamarlo. En realidad, pensaba metiéndose en la cama, nunca lo había llamado al trabajo. Terry llamaba desde el despacho a menudo, pero ella nunca se había molestado en llamarlo. Una vez más, se asombró del muro que se alzaba entre el Terry hombre de negocios y el Terry padre de familia y no pudo recordar que se hubiera atrevido a traspasar ese muro ni una sola vez.

El caso era que Terry logró que los niños dejaran de hacer ruido. Al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormida y su sueño no fue interrumpido por ningún ruido. Se despertó horas después. Había amanecido y Terry estaba inclinado sobre la cama con una taza en las manos.-

Pensé que podría apetecerte esto -dijo dejando la taza humeante en la mesilla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor -dijo, aunque al incorporarse no quiso hacer ningún movimiento brusco con el estómago. Se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de tomar la taza- Gracias -murmuró.

-Puedo tomarme el día libre y quedarme en casa a trabajar, si quieres -dijo Terry, mirándola con detenimiento.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Me siento un poco débil, pero puedo arreglármelas.

-Aun así...Candy tenía la extraña sensación de que Terry se debatía para entre decirle algo o no.

-Creo que será mejor que no vayas a clase esta noche, con el tiempo que hace...

-Teníamos pensado salir a celebrar la Navidad -dijo soplando el humeante té de la taza- Zac nos va a llevar a un club. No quiero perdérmelo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que Terry apretaba la mandíbula. Aunque deseaba hacerle sufrir un poco, al ver su reacción, lo pasaba muy mal.

-Ya veremos cómo te encuentras esta tarde -dijo Terry, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse y de repente, Rachel sintió la necesidad imperiosa de que se quedara.

-Mis padres, como siempre, vendrán a pasar las Navidades con nosotros -dijo. Terry se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta del baño- Pero este año tenemos un problema…

Terry no la miraba, tan sólo le daba la espalda esperando a que terminara lo que tenía que decide.

-El año pasado la habitación de Michael estaba libre. Ahora, no sé cómo van a poder pasar aquí dos noches. No me imagino a mi padre durmiendo en el sillón de tu estudio ni a mi madre durmiendo en el sofá -dijo esta última frase con la intención de hacer gracia, pero Terry se dio la vuelta sin la menor sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro.

Candy sintió un gran vacío en el corazón, aún mayor que el que tenía aquellos días.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -dijo Terry-. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que quería mudarme a una casa más grande. Pero no te has molestado ni siquiera en discutido. Pues mira, ahora tienes un problema que vas a tener que solucionar tú sola. Yo no quiero saber nada.

Candy se lo quedó mirando con asombro mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

Aquella noche asistió a su clase de dibujo. No porque se sintiera lo bastante bien para ir, que no era así, no porque tuviera ganas, que no tenía, sino porque estaba tan enfadada con Terry que no quería darle la satisfacción de estar en casa cuando volviera.

Pero no disfrutó de la clase. Tenía la mente ocupada en el millón de cosas que tenía que hacer en casa, y su estómago se negaba a tranquilizarse. Estaba cansada, tensa y pálida. Y además, Zac pasó la mayor parte de la clase mirándola.

Era la primera vez que lo veía con otra cosa que no fueran unos vaqueros, y tenía que reconocer que estaba muy atractivo con su traje oscuro de seda y una camisa de color crema. Ella llevaba un vestido negro corto que había comprado en su escapada a Londres. Dejaba los hombros y las piernas al descubierto, y despertó la admiración de los hombres de la clase.

Pero se sentía muy incómoda ante las miradas de Zac. Sus ojos no dejaban de decirle que recordaba el beso que se habían dado en su coche, aunque ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde entonces. A Candy no le había resultado difícil olvidarlo, lo que no lograba vencer era un sentimiento de culpa.

Al terminar la clase, se dirigieron a un nightclub que había cerca de allí. Era en realidad un viejo cine remozado. Tenían una mesa reservada en la zona de los antiguos palcos del cine, con vistas al viejo patio de butacas convertido en pista de baile. Había un gran montaje de luces y la música estaba tan alta que era imposible hablar. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría disfrutado del lugar.

Lo sitios a los que la llevaba Terry eran mucho más refinados. Antes de su crisis matrimonial, había deseado muchas veces soltarse la melena e ir a bailar toda la noche. Aquella era la ocasión.

Zac se había sentado a su lado y quería monopolizar su atención. La música estaba tan alta que se veía obligada a inclinarse hacia él, con lo que no dejaba de rozar su cuerpo. Zac empezó a tocarla ligeramente en el brazo, en los hombros, en las mejillas o en el pelo. Candy se sentía incómoda con la situación, pero no sabía qué hacer para librarse de él sin provocar una escena. Se alegró cuando Zac la invitó a bailar.

Al menos bailando no tendría por qué tocarla, no si bailaban del modo en que se bailaba en aquel lugar. Así que dejó que la condujera hasta la pista de baile. Pero una vez allí, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No, Zac -dijo queriendo apartarse de él.

-No seas estúpida, Candy. Sólo estamos bailando.

No estaban sólo bailando y él lo sabía. Después de algunas semanas, Zac había decidido dar un paso adelante para conquistarla. Si no lo detenía, entonces, sí sería culpable de traicionar a Terry.

-No -repitió Candy con firmeza, se soltó y se alejó de la pista.

No debía haber ido. Después de aquel beso, no debía haber ido. Zac la deseaba, pero ella a él no. Ella sólo deseaba a Terry. Aquella certeza le dolía tanto que le daban ganas de llorar.

Zac fue tras ella hasta el vestíbulo principal. Ella se daba cuenta de que la seguía y se metió en una cabina telefónica para llamar a un taxi.

Como era Navidad, no pudo encontrar ningún taxi libre, todos estaban reservados. Casi con desesperación llamó a su casa. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la profunda e impaciente voz de Terry.

-Soy yo -dijo Candy con voz grave.

Se hizo una larga pausa. Sólo pudo escuchar la respiración de Terry al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo él por fin.-No puedo volver a casa. Es imposible encontrar un taxi ... ¿Qué hago?

Qué fácil había sido volver a ser la misma Candy de antes. La mujer indefensa que recurría a Terry para resolver cualquier problema. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse y esperar que su marido encontrara una solución.

El silencio continuó. Candy agachó la cabeza; levantaba el auricular con fuerza, como si así estuviera más cerca de Terry.

-¿No te va a traer tu Romeo? -dijo Terry por fin.

-no es mi Romeo Y, además...

Repentinamente cambió de opinión. No quería darle a Terry el placer de oír que no quería ver a Zac Callum ni en pintura.

-No puedo decirle que se vaya en lo mejor de la fiesta sólo porque estoy cansada. ¿No puedes venir tú? -¿Y los niños? No querrás que los dejes solos.

-aaah -exclamó, y volvió a sentirse como una estúpida No había pensado en ello. Al verse en problemas, lo único que había pensado era en llamar al hombre que podría solucionarlos.

-Vaya, ahora ella piensa que debería haber seguido mi consejo y contratar a alguien que los cuidara -dijo Terry burlonamente.

-Le diré a Zac que me lleve -replicó Candy.

La cuestión de contratar una chica para cuidar a sus hijos era un viejo punto de fricción entre ellos. Terry quería una casa más grande, una asistenta que limpiara y una niñera. Lo que a Candy le habría gustado saber era qué le quedaría a ella si Terry buscaba a otras personas para hacerlo todo.

-Llamaré a mi madre, vendrá mientras voy a buscarte -dijo Terry, cambiando repentinamente de opinión-. Supongo que la despertaré, y no creo que le guste, aunque no la culpo, pero...

-Oh, no -dijo Candy-. No quiero que te molestes tanto. Zac me llevará -dijo y colgó sin dar tiempo a que Terry respondiera.

-¿No ha habido suerte? -dijo Zac, que estaba apoyado en la pared.

Candy no podía saber si había oído su conversación con Terry, aunque, en realidad, le importaba muy poco.

-No -replicó-. Tendré que esperar a que haya algún taxi libre -dijo y se encogió de hombros para demostrarle a Zac que estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario.

-Yo te llevo -dijo Zac.

Candy lo miró detenidamente. No se sentía con fuerzas para pasar media hora más a su lado. Pero tampoco quería esperar una hora entera a que llegara un taxi, que era el tiempo mínimo de espera. Zac tomó la decisión por ella al agarrarla por la muñeca.

-Vamos -dijo con tranquilidad- Yo te llevo.

La mirada de Zac no dejaba lugar a dudas, no tomaba en serio la negativa de Candy. Cansada, harta y un poco deprimida por la discusión constante que tenía con cuantos la rodeaban, incluida ella misma, Candy cedió.

Fueron juntos al guardarropa para recoger su abrigo, luego salieron al aire helado de diciembre para dirigirse al Porsche rojo de Zac. Al poco rato, estaban en la carretera, cubierta de sal par a impedir que se formara hielo. Rachel se subió las solapas de su abrigo y observó el camino en silencio..

-¿Por qué le soportas cuando sólo es un cerdo egoísta? -dijo Zac de repente.

-¿No son así todos los hombres?

-No tanto como Terry. Todavía me cuesta creer que esté casado con alguien como tú -dijo Zac, y miró a Candy-. Le van más las mujeres como Susana.

Fue un comentario tan cruel que Candy sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Lo peor era que no podía contradecirle. Tal vez a Terry le convenía más Susana que ella, aunque no podía juzgarla porque no la conocía

-y no tenía la menor gana de conocerla.

Susana era el nombre del fantasma sin cara que la visitaba todas las noches. Con eso tenía bastante.

-y Eliza Liga -añadió Zac-. Menuda discusión tuvisteis aquel día en la pista de baile.

-¿Oíste algo? -preguntó Candy, dando un respingo.

-La mitad de la sala lo oyó, querida. Y fue asombroso. Terry Grandchester, el joven tiburón de las finanzas, tenía mujer y tres hijos y nadie lo sabía. Supongo que esa noticia le dio a Susana donde más duele. Quería casarse con él, ¿sabes? Terry era la elección ideal para una abogada con su futuro.

Así pues, Susana era abogada, y no la secretaria de Terry, como ella había creído. La noticia la sobresaltó. «Compite con eso si puedes», se dijo con amargura. Una cosa era luchar por el amor de su marido con una simple secretaria, pero otra muy distinta hacerlo con una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el mismo mundo que él.

Como si estuviera pensando algo parecido, Zac dijo: -Si lleváis casados siete años, eso quiere decir que lo atrapaste antes de que iniciara su carrera meteórica. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo un desliz de su juventud?

Candy se dijo que, tal vez, merecía alguno de aquellos insultos. Pero el último comentario era lo que más le había dolido, probablemente, porque ella empezaba a pensar algo parecido.

-Creo que será mejor que te calles y pares el coche antes de que digas algo que me ofenda de verdad -dijo.

Para su consternación, Zac hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido, deteniéndose bruscamente ene l arcén.

-Soy yo quien me siento ofendido por el modo en que has estado jugando conmigo durante todo este tiempo. ¡Dios mío! No has pensado en mí en serio ni por un momento, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió Candy sinceramente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me detuviste antes de que llegáramos tan lejos?

-¿Tan lejos? ¿Cómo que tan lejos? -le dijo con una mirada desafiante- ¡Pero si sólo nos hemos dado un beso!

-No se trataba sólo de eso, Candy, y tú lo sabes. Pero para ti era sólo un juego, ¿verdad? Te diste cuenta de que me gustabas y pensaste que podrías jugar un rato conmigo, ¿no es eso? -le preguntó Zac amargamente- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que tú autoestima estaba en un nivel muy bajo? ¿Tanto te molestaba que prefiriese acostarse con su abogada a acostarse contigo?

Candy le dio una bofetada al tiempo que se ponía roja de vergüenza. Luego agarró la manecilla del a puerta con una mano y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad con la otra. Pero Zac la agarró por el brazo.

-no -dijo entre dientes- No pienses que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente. Tiró de ella y la besó. Fue un beso brusco, desagradable.

Cuando la soltó, Candy estaba asqueada del sabor de su boca. Salió de coche dando un portazo. Zac arrancó haciendo chirriar los neumáticos dejándola a merced del viento helado de la noche.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, y vio asqueada que le había hecho sangre en el labio. Le maldijo, deseando estar de vuelta cuanto antes en su mundo de cuento de hadas, donde nada malo podía ocurrirle.

Maldijo a Eliza por haberla despertado de aquel mundo de ensueño, añadió para sí iniciando el camino de regreso a casa. Y maldijo a Terry por su infidelidad y a Susana por haberlo seducido. Pero, por encima de todos, se maldijo a sí misma.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa, pero tenía los pies deshechos. Se quitó los zapatos, de tacón alto, nada más entrar. En el interior de la casa, hacía calor. El reloj del pasillo marcaba la una de la madrugada. Se sentía deprimida y la escena con Zac no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

No se molestó en ir a ver a Terry. Por ella podía irse al infierno. De todas formas, no estaba de humor para tener otra discusión. Pero se equivocó al pensar que él la ignoraría tan fácilmente. Acababa de ponerse el camisón cuando entró en la habitación con sus zapatos en la mano.

-Te has olvidado de esto -dijo dejándolos detrás de la puerta.

-No me he olvidado, simplemente me los he quitado al entrar -replicó Candy, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama masajeando sus pies doloridos. La melena ocultaba su rostro a ojos de Terry.

-¿Dónde te ha dejado? -dijo Terry con suspicacia.

- ¿Otra vez espiando tras las cortinas?, se preguntó Candy con amargura.-No me ha dejado en ninguna parte.-Si hubieras hecho todo el camino andando, habrías tardado más.

«Bastante he andado de todas formas», pensó Candy acariciándose las plantas de los pies.

-Una pelea entre amantes, ¿no? -añadió Terry con mal gusto.

-Algo así -dijo Candy, encogiéndose de hombros, y salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño. «¡Que piense lo que quiera!», se dijo.

Terry la agarró por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba furioso y tenía una mirada penetrante y amada

-¿Y por qué os peleasteis? -le preguntó, apretando los dientes- ¿Porque no querías ir a su casa?¿Por eso? ¿Qué pasaba, que no estabas de humor?

Candy lo miró con ira. Sentía amargura y asco hacia los hombres por lo que la estaban haciendo asar aquella noche.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no he estado en su casa toda la noche? Podría haberte llamado desde allí.

¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Terry se puso pálido y apretó con fuerza los brazos de Candy. La miraba fijamente, como si buscara evidencias de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Te ha dado una bofetada y. te ha roto el labio!

-Me estás haciendo daño. ¡Suéltame! –exclamó Candy tratando de apartarse pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo has podido? -dijo Terry casi gritando-¿Cómo has podido hacerla, Candy? ¿Cómo has podido?

La situación había estallado. Llevaba muchos días amenazando con hacerla, y finalmente, la intensidad de sus sentimientos reprimidos empezaba a aflorar a la superficie.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa, Terry. Te propongo un cambio, si me cuentas cómo fue con Susana, te diré lo que ha pasado con Zac.

-¡Dios, ya basta! -dijo Terry, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de verdadero dolor.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y, por segunda vez aquella noche, golpeó a un hombre.

Terry la soltó.

-Me das asco, ¿sabes? -susurró Candy amargamente y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando volvió a salir, más tranquila, aunque no del todo, vio a Terry sentado en la cama con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Le dolía verlo así, pero, aquellos días, todo le dolía. Ya no podía recordar si alguna vez había llegado a reír en aquella casa.

-Quiero acostarme -le dijo, negándose a ceder a sus deseos de consolar a Terry.

Terry no se movió. Candy permaneció allí de pie durante un interminable minuto, debatiéndose entre el amargo deseo de volver a pegado y la tenue necesidad de acercarse a él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Tan sólo eso, estrecharlo entre sus brazos porque estaba sufriendo y ella lo amaba. A pesar de lo que pudiera hacer o decir, lo amaba.

Se estremeció y, con un gemido, cayó de rodillas ante él, y le apartó las manos de la cara.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que ha ocurrido esta noche? -le dijo con voz temblorosa- Quiso besarme, pero yo le rechacé. Él se vengó comparándome Con Susana -dijo- Con Susana, la brillante abogada que le conviene a Terruce Grandchester mucho más que la pobre y patética Candy.

-Eso no es cierto -murmuró Terry.

-¿No? -dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pues yo creo que sí. Nos hemos alejado, Terry. Tú has avanzado mientras yo me he quedado estancada. Además, creo que las mujeres como Susana te van más que yo.

Terry se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Te parece que me he alejado de ti? ¿Crees que quiero dejarte? ¿No crees que si quisiera dejarte, sería capaz de hacerlo?

En aquellos momentos, era Terry quien agarraba a Candy por las muñecas.

-Susana -murmuró Candy, cerrando los ojos-, es .

Al infierno con la maldita Susana -dijo Terry violentamente- No tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Se trata sólo de nosotros y de si podemos seguir soportándonos el uno al otro!

-Entonces es tu conciencia -dijo Candy suspirando- Te quedas porque te sientes culpable.

-La verdad es que sí, sí que me siento culpable -asintió Terry con amargura- Pero no seas tan tonta como para pensar que soy un mártir. Si creyera que nuestro matrimonio es una pérdida de tiempo, me habría marchado hace mucho tiempo. Estamos en los noventa -añadió cínicamente-, y hay muchos divorcios. Si me quedo, es por esto -dijo atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla- Te deseo. No me canso de ti. Llevamos siete años casados, y me excito sólo con verte. ¡Dios mío! ¡Ni siquiera puedo evitar hacerte el amor incluso sabiendo que no puedo satisfacerte! Sacudió la cabeza.-Pero ésa no es razón para lo que has hecho. Candy ¿cómo puedes, sólo porque te he hecho daño, convertir tu vida en algo miserable? ¿Por qué? Si quieres que me vaya, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

-Yo.

Candy se negó a proseguir, porque la respuesta era demasiado dolorosa para su alma humillada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -dijo Terry.

Candy sintió un escalofrío y una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

-No -susurró, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su pecho.

-¿Por qué no? -insistió Terry-. ¿Cómo puedes soportar que viva en la misma-casa que tú, qued uerma en la misma cama, que te toque, que te abrace? ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Candy?

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? "Porque te quiero, maldito bastardo», pensó Candy, y rompió a llorar entre sollozos.

Terry dio un suspiro, que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser. Luego, estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos y la tendió sobre la cama, echándose encima de ella. La abrazaba tan fuerte que Candy apenas podía respirar.

-¿De verdad te parece que cada vez estamos más separados? -le preguntó en voz baja.

-No -respondió Candy, que no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo.

-Entonces, no vuelvas a decirlo -dijo Terry con voz ronca y la besó. Fue un beso largo e impulsivo.

Candy sólo pudo dejarse llevar por sus demandas, hasta sumergirse en las cálidas aguas de suafecto.

-¿Has dejado que ese cerdo te toque? -preguntó Terry con voz grave.

Candy recuperó sus entidos, abrió los ojos y vio la mirada atormentada de Terry. Se negaba a creer que hubiera sido capaz de preguntarle algo así.

-Contesta -insistió él- ¡Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo! ¡Dios, tengo que saberlo!

Candy lo miró durante un largo instante, luego apretó los dientes y dijo.

-¡Vete al infierno! Terry fue directo al infierno, pero se aseguró de llevarla con él.

Con furiosa pasión, Terry abrió la bata de Candy y se quitó la ropa. Le hizo el amor con tal crudeza que, cuando todo terminó, a Candy le dio la impresión de que había contenido el aliento hasta ese momento.

Rodó hacia su lado de la cama mientras Terry se encerraba en el baño. Permaneció en él largo rato. El suficiente para encontrar dormida a Candy cuando salió.

La noche siguiente, el teléfono empezó a sonar cuando estaba quitando la mesa. Se dirigió al vestíbulo y levantó el auricular, frunciendo el ceño porque los niños tenían la televisión demasiado alta

.-Dígame -dijo distraídamente tirando del cable del teléfono para llevado hasta el salón. Hubo una pausa, luego una voz femenina preguntó por Terry.

-Todavía no ha llegado -respondió Candy-. Si quiere, puedo darle un mensaje cuando venga o decide que la llame. Hubo otra pausa.

Candy miró el reloj. Tenía un guiso en el horno, si la mujer no se daba prisa...

-Soy Susana -dijo por fin, y Candy se puso absolutamente rígida.

Continuara...


End file.
